Dreams Of Twilight
by LoveLouise
Summary: Lifes never easy for teenagers,so when youre given a chance to escape from all that and go on a holiday with your best mates to the place where your favorite books are set you would,wouldnt you?Then again,Twilight never was the perfect place to escape to!
1. Chapter 1 Forks

**Authors Note-**

**hey guys please carry on reading after this chapter and then check out my poll on my profile page!**

**it'd really help!**

**Thanks**

**xxx**

CHAPTER 1- FORKS

LILY

I woke up extremely tired and I looked at my watch. It was 2 o'clock in the morning. What the hell! I was a 14 year old girl; I do not wake up at 2 flipping o' clock in the morning. Then it suddenly registered. Today was the day I was going on holiday to a small town in America called Forks with my two best friends, Kimmie and Becky!

I was so excited and temporarily forgot how tired I was. I pulled on my tight jeggings and a strappy baby pink top and my long purple cardigan over it. I wore my hair down in soft gentle curls and my eyes were coated slightly in mascara and a small bit of eyeliner. I ran to kiss my Mum, Dad and my little sister and brother good-bye. We would be gone for two weeks and were going alone!

It was all of our first times being allowed to go on holiday alone and although we were all slightly apprehensive, our excitement was beginning to take over. I glanced out of my window and saw that the taxi was here which would take us to the air- port. I was the last person to be collected. I shouted good-bye one last time and then rushed out-side to the taxi.

After about 45 minutes we arrived at Gatwick air-port and dropped off our luggage. We then rushed through security and finally got on the plane. It was a long journey to get to Forks so we had plenty of time to chat.

'So Lily, what's the deal with you and Ben?' Kimmie asked slyly.

'Oh, come on Kimmie, you know we're only friends' I replied. 'How's it going with you and Tom?' I asked just as slyly.

'Same as you, we're just good mates!' she replied.

'Yeah mates who fancy each other!' Becky muttered. I giggled but Kimmie glared. Suddenly an announcement came over the speakers. 'Welcome to Forks, it is currently raining, enjoy your stay!' There were many groans at the update of the weather.

After waiting for a long, long, long time we eventually got to our resort. It was a pretty place not too big, in fact just the right size. We got the keys and went straight up to our rooms. It was really late and we were absolutely exhausted! I pulled on a strappy top and some very short shorts and then climbed into my bed. We were all sleeping in a triple bunk.

'Night all' I said yawning. 'Night' replied Kimmie and Becky equally as tired. I turned the lights off and we all attempted to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Jacob

CHAPTER 2- JACOB

LILY

Our triple bunk was extremely wobbly. Becky who was right up on the top bunk rolled over to the right and as Kimmie who was on the bottom bed was already on the right it caused me who was in the middle to fall out the bed. I landed with a thud on the floor and let out a quiet moan. I waited to see if I had woken up either of them, when I heard Kimmie let out a small yawn.

'Lily, Lily are you all right?' she whispered quickly, anxious not to wake Becky up. I replied just as quickly 'Well I'll be able to tell you when I can feel my bum again!' I heard her let out a muffled laugh when suddenly we heard footsteps.

They were approaching extremely fast almost as if the person was eager to catch someone doing wrong. The door slammed open and both Kimmie and I jumped about a metre in the air.

The man was extremely tall almost 7 ft by the look of things. He had exceedingly long hair and a kind face which was ruined by the look of anger in his eyes. After a quick glance of scouring the room he spotted Kimmie and I and an evil smile flashed across his face. He lunged towards us and we backed away frightened. He reached for Kimmie and flung her over his shoulder.

I gasped as I looked closer at his face. He was Jacob, Jacob from Stephenie Meyers Twilight saga. I recoiled in shock as it dawned in on me. 1,000 questions entered my head. What was he doing here? Where was he going to take us? Why was he doing this? But before I could get the chance to even ask any of these questions let alone get them answered, Jacob grabbed my bare arm and was shoving us both out of the room.

As we were being marched out I accidently bumped into the corner of our triple bunk. I heard Becky yawn and stretch. 'Lily, is that you. What are you doing?' she whispered. 'Kimmie and I are being dragged away by Jacob. You know Jacob from Stephenie Meyer's twilight saga! You have to go get help!' I whispered back. 'Kay.' She said still half asleep as she rolled over and closed her eyes again. 'Well that was useful.' I muttered sarcastically to myself.

We were roughly shoved out the door and I noticed we were being pushed down a long, dark corridor. The only sound which was heard as we walked were the small pats of our bare footsteps. As we walked I caught sight of Kimmie's face. The look was a picture; she looked just as amused about all of this as I was, although I guess she was in the worst position. At least my bare feet were still on the ground.

We carried on walking (well Jacob and I did anyway!) until we reached a small door which was clearly where we were being taken to. Jacob slammed open the door with such power that it nearly knocked it off its hinges. I glanced inside the room. It was like stepping out into the forest only it was inside a room. It had a grass like floor and trees and bushes were growing all over the place.

The look of surprise lasted clearly for a fairly long time on my face as I scoured the room just as Jacob had done earlier on. He was still clutching tightly onto the top of my bare arm and holding Kimmie over his shoulder when quick as a flash he had Kimmie down and sat her on the floor. Then he let go of me and shoved me onto the floor with both of us back to back. He quickly grabbed a rope which had been lying on floor/ grass and tied us both up.

Then Jacob ran and hid behind some of the bushes where he tore off his clothes and let out an anguished yell. After a couple of seconds he reappeared but he was no longer human, he had transformed into a large shaggy wolf. I let out a startled scream as the wolf crept nearer and nearer us. I could feel Kimmie shaking behind me but she made no sound to show how scared she was. She always was the braver one out of us two. The wolf reached us, let out a low growl and headed towards the other side of the room. In less than a couple of seconds he reached the corner of the room and stared out of the small window with his back to us and with unfocused eyes.

Suddenly I realised how humid and hot it had gotten in the stuffy room. 'You know what Kimmie' I said jokingly. 'I reckon he's trying to burn us!' Kimmie gave an uneasy laugh beside me. Unexpectedly Jacob whipped around from the other side of the room and said quickly 'I am going to burn you.'

Another 1,000 questions flashed into my head. Why? , who sent you? , what have we done? But the most important question went against all which had happened in Stephenie Meyer's books… How could we understand what he was saying to us if he was in his wolf form?


	3. Chapter 3 Burning

CHAPTER 3- BURNING

KIMMIE

Why? I thought, why? Why would he want to burn us, Lily and I had never met him so what could we have possibly done to hurt him? I was scared now but as always I attempted to suffer in silence and yet I was shaking with fear. Then I realised something, how could we hear what he was saying? He was a wolf for crying out loud! Then I caught sight of Lily's face and knew she was thinking the exact same question. Besides in all the twilight books (which was how Lily and I recognised him) he couldn't speak in his wolf form.

Becky came bursting through the door at that point fully clothed, and thank god, fully awake. She looked some what alert. She also looked very angry.

Lily then shouted at Becky.

'Help us Becky please he's going to burn us you have to go get help! '

Then so quick that I nearly missed it Jacob lunged through the air directly at Becky.

Becky seemed very strangely calm at the attack and moved quicker than anything I had ever seen move before and dodged Jacob's viscous attack, then gave us a meaningful look (too bad neither Lily nor I knew what it meant ) and disappeared. Well I'd never been so shocked in my life and I definitely didn't know Becky could move like THAT!

Jacob then landed from his 2nd lunge at Becky lightly on all four paws.

He didn't chase after her thankfully.

Then he turned to us and said 'She could complicate things, no time for delays; I will have to burn you now! '

Then he trotted over to where Lily and I were, took one sharp claw and cut the rope that held me and Lily together.

'Now, this may hurt just a little' Jacob snarled at us

A terrifying smile flashed across his normally handsome face and was almost laughing, like we were missing some private joke.

What the hell was he talking about, he made no sense. He was going to burn us now, but what with. His body heat or something! Though in all the books, his body heat was merely a bit hotter than ours so it wouldn't be able to burn us.

Then he turned his gaze on me and his smile became more pronounced

'You first, the quiet one. Now let's see you endure this in silence'

An ear splitting howl ripped its way through Jacob's teeth.

Then the most excruciating pain shot through me, it truly was like being burnt alive.

I started to roll and writher in pain on the floor. The burning pain shot through me quicker than a rocket, I couldn't help my broken shrieks of pain and agony now. Jacob seemed in not the least bit bothered, he went back to look out of the window.

I was vaguely aware of Lily leaning over me screaming to me. She was asking me what was wrong with me. Begging me to tell her.

'Kimmie what's the matter? Tell me, what's happening? '

'It's burning Lily, help me it's burning and it hurts so much, help me please. Lily make it stop! ' I cried at her.

Lily looked a tad bit helpless. Then she stood up, ran to where Jacob was and shouted at him.

'What have you done to her? , please stop it whatever you've done make it stop. Do it to me instead please, just make it stop! '

Jacob whirled round to face Lily and growled at her.

I wanted to get up and shout at him to leave her alone. But I couldn't, I physically couldn't. It was like I wasn't in control of myself. I couldn't move. My muscles wouldn't react.

Jacob then said 'I don't need some little girl telling me what to do, I took pity on you, but I'm afraid now it's going to have to be your turn! '

'What, I, I, I don't understand? ' Lily said

Wait what? No, he couldn't do this to her, no, just no he can't, I couldn't let him. She was my best friend I couldn't let him. I tried to regain control of my body but I was paralysed and forced to listen to him threaten Lily.

Lily suddenly started to fall to the ground screaming. Just before she hit the ground I flashed to her side and caught her. Her screams broke off suddenly and she stared at me in amazement. Even Jacob was staring at me with a gob smacked look on his face

'Kimmie… but… how… how did you-' she whispered exhausted.

'I don't know' I said interrupting her.

The pain once again took over Lily and she began suddenly screaming. I knelt at her side and looked at Jacob, who was still staring at me. Then he muttered.

'Wow that was quick, Bella was out much longer '

'What! ' I shrieked at him.

Then I realised I probably wasn't meant to have heard that.

'Why are you doing this? Why? What has Lily ever done to you?'

'I-'

'You cold heartless person!… If you even are a person' I muttered

'I'm more human than you! ' he shouted back at me. Clearly I had hit a nerve. Then something dawned on me. More human than me? What did he mean?

'Wait what's that supposed to mean!' I shrieked back at him. Lily suddenly let out an extremely anguished and pain filled scream.

Jacob glanced up to where she was with a pain look on his face. He began to make his way over to her but I darted past him and stood protectively over her.

'Don't come near her, don't touch her, she doesn't want your help' I sneered at him ignoring the agonised look he was giving me. Then I turned to Lily again and knelt down beside her. Suddenly she began yelling at me.

'Please make it stop! It burns Kimmie it burns!'

'I know Lily, I know and I'm so sorry it will stop soon, it will'

Lily whimpered slightly in return.

I truly was sorry too. Sorry that I didn't know what to do. Sorry that I couldn't make it stop. Sorry that I couldn't help her. I had never felt so helpless in my life. What could I do? I mean, I wasn't even really sure the burning would stop. No, no what am I thinking it has to stop!

Just then Becky burst through the door (and nearly knocked the whole door off, like Jacob had done earlier). My mouth actually fell open in shock (I thought that only really happened in books and films).

'OMG!'

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Becky was standing there in front of me, but she had two people either side of her (well three actually) and the funny thing was I knew who they were, but this was the first time we had met.

It was Bella Swan/Cullen, Edward Cullen and their daughter Renesmee (funnily enough also from the twilight saga). Becky took one look at me and shock crossed her face, but then her attention was turned to Lily who was still withering in pain.

Edward took a few graceful strides towards Lily and me, and then knelt next to me, beside Lily.

'Please is there something you can do, please you have to help her' I begged him.

Bella and Becky were standing behind us now. Edward looked at Lily and sympathy showed on his face

'Lily?... Lily can you hear me?'

Lily answered with an agonised scream. Edward and Bella looked at each other and then he looked at me and Becky.

'I'm sorry there is nothing we can do for her now, but the transformation is just about over.'

'What!, what transformation?' Asked Lily slightly breathlessly.

Everyone whirled around to look at Lily, including me. She was slightly breathless but other than that she was fine, she wasn't screaming or anything anymore. She was ok. 'Oh thank god' I thought absently.

Becky and I hugged Lily. I was so relieved.

'Lily are you ok?' I asked her.

'Yeah I'm absolu-' she broke off as she realised the others around her.

'OH MY GOD! YOU'RE EDWARD CULLEN!'

Then she looked at me as if for reassurance that she wasn't seeing things. I just gave her a nod, then we both said at the same time.

'OH MY GOD!'

Then Renesmee glanced up at Bella who was holding her and said

'Mummy, can they say any words other than OH MY GOD!'

She imitated our voices exactly right. Everyone burst into a roar of laughter. Then I suddenly remembered Jacob. I glanced around the room but he was nowhere to be seen.

'Lily where did Jacob go?'

Then Lily also glanced round the room.

'I don't know.'

Lily's expression changed to one of worry.

'Jacob?' Bella and Edward asked at the same time (seriously weird).

Lily answered that one.

'Yeah he was the one that dragged or in some peoples cases carried-'

She said with a smirk, I glared at her.

'-Us in here then he burnt us' Lily carried on. Then she looked at me

'What happened?'

'Your guess is as good as mine'

'Wait, wait, wait. He burnt you' Edward asked

'Yeah_' _Lily and I said at the same time – that wasn't that weird though, we always said things at the same time, sometimes it could be quite funny!

'They don't know' Bella said to Edward in a sympathetic tone.

'Know what?' Lily asked

I knew something was up and suddenly flashed back to the words Jacob had said and the ones Edward had. '_I'm more human than you!' _Jacob had shouted at me and Edward had said '_I'm sorry there is nothing we can do for her now, but the transformation is just about over.'_

Something seriously weird was going on and I knew Lily knew that to.

Edward and Bella looked at each other again then looked at us.

'This isn't the place for it. Though you're welcome to come back to our… actually technically just Esme and Carlisle's house now' he said with a grin.

'Oh my god, absolutely!' Lily said at once.

'I second that'

'Great, come on then'

So Becky, Lily and I went back to their house, not knowing that what the Cullen's were about to tell us would change our lives forever…


	4. Chapter 4 Vampires

CHAPTER 4 – VAMPIRES

KIMMIE

It was even more amazing than I could ever have imagined. Esme and Carlisle met us at the door with a friendly smile and truly (as Bella had described in the books) it was like walking into a fairy tale.

They were both just so kind and they invited us in immediately. Esme was so polite and caring. She made sure we were all comfortable and I was feeling so happy, when suddenly I caught sight of Edward and Carlisle having some sort of silent conversation. Lily and Becky were oblivious to it because they were giggling and chatting with Bella.

I nudged Lily with my elbow and nodded towards Edward and Carlisle. Lily glanced up immediately but Bella noticed and cleared her throat. Lily and I froze like we were being caught doing something we know we shouldn't have been doing. Edward and Carlisle turned immediately and looked at us both. They then glanced up at Bella. She nodded slightly.

'You should tell them, they obviously don't have a clue and it's not fair on them. Imagine how you would feel' Bella said quietly.

'I suppose you are right' Edward said glumly then with a little smirk he turned on Carlisle.

'You can do the honours'

'Thank you Edward' he said evenly

I imagined it would take a lot to get him angry (not that I wanted to).

'Lily, Kimmie' he addressed us formally. 'Have you noticed anything strange or any changes in yourself after you were as you say burnt'

'Um, well no… in fact I can't really remember anything except that, that well I was in… pain' Lily flinched remembering and sympathy washed through me at the agony in her voice. The 'burning' seemed to have hurt her more than it had me. Lily continued 'Kimmie caught me before I fell to the floor, but she was so fast, she was, like a blur'

'Hmmm, thank-you Lily. Anything you would like to add, Kimmie' Carlisle turned to me.

'Um, I don't think so' I said. Then I just couldn't bear it any longer. I was just so confused and none of them would tell us straight out what was going on. Irritation started to overwhelm me and suddenly I forgot to be polite.

'Look, can you just say it straight. I'm so confused and all I want to know is what is going on' I burst out.

'Yeah!' Lily added then smiled at me and murmured 'You go girl!'

I giggled a little and then we both turned back to Carlisle with serious expressions.

'Well the reason Kimmie is so fast and the fact that you _are _different is because well you're both….. Vampires'

I froze immediately and Lily gasped and did a double take.

'But… but… I' Lily stammered.

I couldn't seem to find my voice.

Then Becky said something that made Lily and I burst into laughter

'Oh come on you two, you're the one's who're obsessed with twilight, I was under the impression you always wanted to be vampires!'

'It's.. Um… a little different in reality Becky' Lily said suddenly quiet.

'Yeah not quite what I expected Becks' I added.

Then Lily asked randomly.

'Where's Alice and Jasper?'

Oh yeah, one of our favourite character's in twilight was Alice. I'd almost forgotten Edwards little sister.

Edward's, Bella's, Esme's and Carlisle's eye- brows shot up

'How do you know who…? Oh, never mind but Alice and Jasper are out hunting they should be back soon. You can meet her then' Carlisle replied slightly confused.

Both Lily and my eyes lit up.

After that, the evening went on without a hitch while we waited for Alice. We all (Lily, Becky and I) ended up getting on really well with Renesmee and she seemed to like us all. She seemed to especially like Lily though. After a while Bella let us hold her. Lily went first and then everything kicked off.

Becky and I were crouched over Lily and Renesmee. Lily was grinning down at Renesmee and Renesmee was giggling up at her. 'I think she likes me!' Lily said happily. Bella and Edward smiled broadly.

Suddenly Jacob burst through the door. We all glanced up in fear and I noticed Lily grip Renesmee protectively. Behind Jacob stood two other people. I could just make out a female who I imagined was Leah Clearwater and behind her was the outline of another male who I imagined was Leah's younger brother Seth Clearwater.

Oh no. Jacob looked at us crouched over Renesmee. A menacing look flashed across his face. Suddenly Edward was shouting at us to go out the window and Jacob was snarling and snapping at us. Then realisation hit me. We needed to move now!

I flashed to the window.

'Lily, Becky come on!'

'Jacob what are you doing. It's ok, it's ok!' Bella screamed at Jacob.

But Jacob had already made his decision and I knew it wasn't going to change. Right now the only thing that was going to save us was running. Lily, Becky and I leapt out the window, quite gracefully I thought absently. We hurtled through the clearing and the forest quicker than I thought was possible but some how Jacob's pack was gaining on us at immense pace. What were we going to do?

'Guys they're gaining on us, we have to do something' Lily said in a strained voice.

'TREES!' Becky suddenly said in an exasperated voice.

'I'm sorry, what Becky?' Lily and I gave her a sideways look (that said she's totally lost it). How were trees going to help us now?

'No, no I mean let's climb one.'

'Oooooohhhhhhh!' Lily and I said at the same time.

'Great idea Beck's.'

'Yeah, go Becky' Lily added.

'I have my moments' Becky said with a smug smile.

'Ok guy's what about this one' I gestured to a tall tree that would easily take us out of sight.

'Ummm' Lily hesitated.

'Yeah ok then' Becky said before I could answer Lily.

We all shot up the tree quicker than a bullet. We climbed right to the top, to a point where we couldn't even see the ground. We all sat on one branch huddled together holding our breath as we heard the paws on the ground slow to a stop by our tree. Then we heard the sound of sniffing and a slight shake of our tree. We all froze. I just stared unseeingly in front of me.

Then all went quiet below us. We all let out a sigh of relief at the same time.

'OMG! I thought I was going to burst from all that tension' I said.

'I wasn't far away from that either' Becky said in a relieved tone.

We both turned to Lily expecting her to add something or at least say something but she just stared below, looking down with unseeing eyes. Her expression was one of fear and shock.

'Lily? Lily? What's the matter Lily? Are you ok?' Fear spiked through me.

'Lily say something'

She turned to me with a horrified look.

'I'm not very good with heights' she said in a whisper.

'Oh for god's sake Lily your vampire, get over it!' Becky said scornfully

I looked at her in horror.

Lily whirled to look at Becky, with a look that nearly knocked me off the branch.

'Fine!' Lily hissed at her and then disappeared down the tree.

'No Lily wait' I shouted after her.

Then I turned on Becky.

'Well done Becky nicely handled. I hope you're happy' I snarled at her.

'I…I'm sorry I didn't mean it'

I took a deep breath to calm myself then said.

'Come on we'd better go check on her' I said as I started to climb down the tree.

'Yeah' Becky agreed

We climbed down the tree steadily.

Then I saw it.


	5. Chapter 5 Heights and Imprints

CHAPTER 5- HEIGHTS AND IMPRINTS

LILY

I looked down from the top of the tree with unseeing eyes. I had a terrible fear of heights. I always have. I remembered back to year 6. We had gone on a school trip to Paris and had gone to the top of the Eiffel Tower. I had been scared out of my wits and had nearly thrown up all over the place.

'Lily? Lily? What's the matter Lily? Are you Ok? I vaguely heard Kimmie calling my name. 'Lily, say something?'

I turned to Kimmie.

'I'm not very good with heights' I whispered. I turned back to stare at the ground.

'Oh for god's sake Lily you're vampire, get over it!' Kimmie said scornfully.

I whirled around to face her with a fierce expression on my face.

'Fine', I hissed before rushing down the tree. I blocked out everything and merely thought of finally getting my feet on the ground. When I reached the bottom I sunk to the floor, my back resting against the tree trunk. If I could cry I knew at that point I would.

Suddenly I heard a faint rustling coming from behind the tree trunk I was resting against. I sprung to my feet glancing around warily.

Unexpectedly I felt a heavy weight smash into my stomach. I bent over winded but two large paws pushed me back against the tree. I raised my head and found myself staring into the deep brown eyes of a russet brown werewolf.

I immediately recognised him. It was Jacob. I glanced behind him. The other two in his pack weren't with him.

He was alone and so was I. He pressed me against the tree harder and my head slammed against it. I could feel my vision clouding over but I knew I needed to stay awake.

Suddenly I saw Kimmie and Becky jump down from the tree. Kimmie immediately saw Jacob and jumped on his back. Becky came over to me and begun trying to tug me out from underneath him.

'Kimmie let go!' I heard a masculine voice say. All four of us immediately froze. I glanced over Jacob's shoulder and saw that the whole of the Cullen family were standing in front of us. Leah and Seth Clearwater were also both there.

'No! Not until he gets off of Lily' Kimmie replied to Edward indignantly. 'Jacob it's Ok, you can let go, they're our friends' Bella said to him softly. Jacob stiffened slightly before relaxing and climbing off of me.

That was when I collapsed.

SETH

I glanced over at the vampire girl now lying on the floor. She was pretty, like the other two new girls but something was drawing my eyes to her.

That was when it hit me and suddenly nothing else mattered apart from her. Everything was disconnected from me. My love for my Mum and Leah and Jake. My loyalty to my new pack, my home, my name, my self. All of it gone. I was floating, drifting away but I wasn't left stranded for long.

A new string held me here, tugging me towards her. That was when I snapped back to reality and realised what had just happened… I had imprinted.

I had imprinted on the werewolves mortal enemy. I had imprinted on a vampire.


	6. Chapter 6 The Volturi

CHAPTER 6- THE VOLTURI

LILY

'Lily, Lily!' I heard Kimmie call. I got up slowly taking in my surroundings. Oh yes. Now I remember. Jacob. I looked over to where he was standing with his two other pack members. I glared fiercely at each of them in turn before standing up and brushing myself off.

'Oh thank God' I heard Kimmie murmur.

Suddenly Alice rushed over to where Kimmie, Becky and I were standing. She hugged each of us in turn and then turned to me.

'I don't mean to be rude, but you stink!' she said cheerfully. I looked slightly taken aback.

'Yeah, the dogs have seen to that.' I replied glaring at the pack. I was slightly surprised when Seth looked back at me with such a sad expression, but I ignored him and turned to Alice.

'OMG!' Kimmie cried. 'You're Alice Cullen!'

I turned to Kimmie and we both cried together again.

'OMG!'

Alice looked slightly confused.

'How, how do you know my name?'

'We don't only know your name; we know you can see the future too!'

'How did you know that?' Alice asked looking slightly worried now.

'Stephenie Meyer, of course' Kimmie and I replied together. We then turned to each other and burst into giggles.

'Who's that?' Alice asked still bewildered. Kimmie and I immediately stopped laughing.

'You don't know who Stephenie Meyer is?' Kimmie said incredulously.

'No' Alice answered. 'Should I?'

'I'm not sure anymore.' I replied, now equally as confused as Alice.

'Guys, hate to break up this little question time, but what the hell is that?' Becky said pointing into the distance.

Suddenly Carlisle started shouting instructions to everyone.

'Quick everyone, form a semi-circle.'

'Why?, Carlisle what's happening?' Edward asked standing protectively in front of Bella and Renesmee.

'It's the Volturi' Carlisle replied gravely.

I glanced at Kimmie and Becky. We all looked fearful but stood strong. Everyone immediately formed a tight semi- circle. The three of us were in the middle of the semi-circle with the Cullen's and Jacob's pack split equally on either side of us.

I looked forward and saw them. There were 7 of them. Six of them were wearing jet black cloaks but one of them had bright orange hair and was not wearing a cloak. I immediately realised who it was. Victoria. She looked even more vicious in real life. They eventually grew to a halting stop in front of us. Aro, Marcus and Caius all stood at the front of the group with Alec and Jane to the left of them and Demetri and Felix to the right. Victoria stood behind all of them and if it wasn't for her bright hair I wouldn't have even seen her at all.

'Good to see you Carlisle.' Aro said attempting to break the tension.

'I wish I could say the same Aro.' Carlisle replied smoothly.

Unexpectedly Becky fell to the floor and begun screaming and writhing in pain. I rushed over to her scared. What was happening? Then I remembered Jane. I looked over to her and sure enough she was staring right at Becky with a smug look on her petite face.

'Lily, Lily where are you I can't see anything!'

Kimmie had begun walking towards the Volturi thinking it was us. I turned looking for help but a thick mist had fallen over the clearing, stopping me from seeing anything. Now I was scared. Everything begun weighing up on me, transforming, the fact that I may never see my friends and family back home ever again.

'Oh for God's sake I wish everything would just stop' I shouted before running to the woods in panic. I sunk down by the tree we had climbed up earlier. I then thought about what I had just done. I had just abandoned my friends. I knew I had to go back. I had to save Kimmie and Becky. I knew I had to start over with a clear mind. I ran back only thinking of my friends praying that they were alright. 'Please, please just let me start again' I silently prayed.

When I got their, I saw that they were all still in the same position as when I had left.

'Huh, weird' I murmured silently to myself but thought nothing more of it.

'Please Lily, help me' Kimmie said quietly. I rushed over to her and steered her in the right direction.

Suddenly Kimmie glanced at me and exclaimed 'I can see again!' Then she looked over to where Becky lay still screaming. She walked over to Becky and Kimmie put her hand on her shoulder. Immediately Becky stood up. I looked at Kimmie incredulously.

'How the hell, did you do that?

'Honestly, I have no idea!' Kimmie replied.

I glanced over at Aro and he met my eyes, a knowing smile on his face. I quickly avoided his eye line and dropped mine to the floor but I could still feel his gaze on me.

'Lily, Kimmie, come here, I do believe we have something to discuss.' Aro said to us both smoothly. I turned back to see the Cullen's reaction. Carlisle nodded slightly so both Kimmie and I stepped forwards towards Aro.

Eventually we reached them. Aro clicked his fingers and Demetri and Felix grabbed hold of us. We struggled to get away from them realising that all of this was an extremely bad idea but their grips were strong and pretty much unbreakable. I decided to use a different tactic. I winked at Kimmie discreetly before turning towards Demetri who was holding me.

'Demetri' I said in a flirty voice, batting my eyelashes. 'Can you let go, please'


	7. Chapter 7 The Volturi's Home

CHAPTER 7- THE VOLTURI'S HOME

LILY

Eventually we reached them. Aro clicked his fingers and turned away while Demetri and Felix grabbed hold of us. We struggled to get away from them realising that all of this was an extremely bad idea but their grips were strong and pretty much unbreakable. I decided to use a different tactic. I winked at Kimmie discreetly before turning towards Demetri who was holding me.

'Demetri' I said in a flirty voice, batting my eyelashes. 'Can you let go, please.' Kimmie caught on quickly.

'Felix, please let us go' she said equally as flirty.

They both stared at us and immediately let us go. Kimmie and I quickly backed away but clearly Aro notices everything and clicked his fingers again. Demetri and Felix suddenly snapped out of their daze and grabbed us once more with hard steely grips. I let out a startled scream.

Suddenly there was a mad scrabble from where the Cullen's stood. I glanced back scared and noticed Seth was being held back by Jacob and Leah. My eyes met his and I was shocked once again by the hurt in them.

I smiled slightly and he looked back extremely surprised. I winked before turning around and staring back at Aro and the rest of the Volturi.

Aro smiled at Kimmie and I, nodded to Felix and Demetri before spinning around and running off. He was merely a blur and in a matter of seconds we could no longer see him. The rest of the Volturi then followed until it was just Kimmie, Felix, Demetri and me.

Then Felix shocked us all by grabbing Kimmie and flinging her over his shoulder and then running in the direction that the other Volturi members had rushed off in. I shouted in protest but was cut off by Demetri grabbing me and flinging me over his shoulder and running off to. I heard a male voice, yell from behind me but then everything became a blur.

KIMMIE

I had never been so mortified in my life and angry at the same time. I was also extremely embarrassed, which made me even angrier.

I could faintly hear thumps of paws against the wet ground from behind, I turned and caught sight of a faint black wolf figure. I glanced back again and realised it was Seth from the wolf pack.

'JAKE! Stop him, he'll get himself killed!' I heard Bella scream. Soon after, the black figure that was Seth was knocked to the ground by another wolf. Jacob.

Then an ear splitting howl echoed through the forest and I saw from the corner of my eye Lily's face crumple in pain.

'For god's sake, put me down! I am quite capable of walking' I said angrily.

'Yeah, so am I' Lily chimed.

I could tell that Lily was furious too but when I glanced at her, her expression was horrified and I could tell that she was just as embarrassed as I was.

'Ugh! Put me down!' I screamed.

I hit his back angrily, but I got the feeling that I looked like I was a two year old having a tantrum.

'Look neither of us are going to put you down until we get there so why don't you be a good little girl and just be quiet' Felix said to me in a mocking tone. My cheeks went an even deeper red than they already were.

Lily gave a short burst of laughter looking at my discomfort which abruptly choked off as Felix and Demetri leaped over a road and jogged us. They were obviously doing it on purpose because I saw them throw quick smirks at each other.

Then Lily threw me a cheeky little smile that I had seen many a time before.

'Demetri, babe, please put me down' Lily said in the same flirty voice we had used on them earlier.

'Look, the first time that worked it was pure luck. I won't make the same mistake twice' Demetri said to her a small smile playing on his lips.

'Ugh just put me down already' Lily complained.

'You really want down' Demetri asked.

'_YES!' _Lily and I shouted at the same time exasperated.

'Well, ok then' He said in a strange voice.

But they didn't slow down they kept up the same pace as they were already going.

Suddenly Demetri slipped Lily to give her the impression she was going to fall flat on her face. Lily gave out a startled gasp and clutched at his arm but Demetri was only joking he wasn't really going to drop her.

Demetri smiled a wide smile that flashed all his teeth clearly pleased with himself.

'Jerk' Lily murmured.

I giggled and Lily shot me an irritated look.

Then Felix bumped me up and my head hit two branches above. It was so hard they snapped right off.

'Hey!' I said indignantly.

Then Lily giggled at me.

'Ugh are we there yet?'

'No' Felix answered bluntly.

'Where exactly is there?' Lily asked. She had a good point. It was getting light and I still had no idea where we were going.

'Where do you think?' Demetri said sarcastically.

'Well I wouldn't be asking now would I, if I knew where we were going' Lily retorted in the same sarcastic tone.

'We're going to Volterra' Felix said in a calm voice.

'Tch, name fit's' I murmured. Lily gave a short burst of laugh and then quickly covered her mouth.

'What?' Felix asked in an annoyed tone.

'Nothing' I retorted in a perfectly sweet voice. He had obviously heard what I had said.

Ok so I knew I couldn't be physically uncomfortable, what with being a vampire and all! – I mean I could stand up all day and be perfectly relaxed and comfortable. But in this case I was uncomfortable and I certainly did not like the current circumstances. There also wasn't anything I wanted to talk to Lily about with these two listening in and plus I was just way to aware of Felix, in a way that did not make me happy and I was pretty sure if I let Lily know about this she wouldn't approve of it at all either.

Soon later the forest was gone from around us and we got to the other side but I still couldn't see the rest of the Volturi. I assumed they were in front of us although I couldn't be sure because I wasn't facing the right way to my extreme annoyance.

'Are we there now?' I asked as my impatience grew.

'If I said yes would you stop moaning?' Felix asked.

'Yes, I guess I would'

'Well then, yes we are there'

'Really!'

'No' He said it as if it should have been obvious he was lying.

'Ahem, you really aren't as bright as you look, you know' He said teasingly.

'Ugh, you are so infuriating and when you put me down you are going to seriously regret that comment' I threatened.

'Yeah I'll give you a hand Kimmie' Lily added.

'Oooooooooooo!' Felix and Demetri chorused.

'I'm soooo scared' Felix said mockingly.

My temper flared but I hid it because just at that moment I saw rows of brick houses and shop's. We were finally in Volterra! But then a thread of fear twisted inside me. Why were we here?

The sun was only just rising so nobody was out as we went flashing through the town.

We were heading towards a huge building that I could only describe as some sort of castle complete with columns and towers.

When we got inside the building they put us down to my relief.

Lily and I immediately took in our surroundings. We were in some sort of hall and it was lit with loads of candles and paintings hung on the walls as decoration.

It had quite a few doors leading off to several different rooms but at the end of the hall was a very large wooden door that looked very heavy. It was already open and I could see the rest of the Volturi filter through into it although I didn't see Aro, Caius or Marcus.

Demetri and Felix started to shove us down the hall to the same door everyone else had gone through. Lily and I threw each other worried glances but carried on walking (because I really didn't want to get carried down there!)

'So what's going to happen to us?' I asked.

'Oh you'll find out soon enough' Felix said in a sly voice with a smile that sent chill's down my spine.

I looked at Lily and I knew she didn't like the way he said that either.

Lily and I were silent as we got pushed through the door.

We walked into some sort of lobby and there was a girl at a desk. I was surprised to see that the girl was human but I didn't ask any questions. Felix flashed the girl a quick wink and she giggled.

I was not expecting how that made me feel. Jealousy washed through me and I glared at Felix angrily. I was annoyed but decided to ignore it and turn my attention to the surrounding's. Opposite the door we had come in was another door identical to it as well as having another door to our left.

Most of the Volturi had walked through the left door but Aro, Caius and Marcus were still nowhere to be seen. The only Volturi in the room now were Felix, Demetri, Alec and Jane.

Jane and Alec were obviously there to catch us in case we made a run for it, so that was clearly out of the question. They sat in the far corner of the room on a wooden bench. Felix and Demetri shoved Lily and I down onto another bench across the room near a window.

Lily and I immediately looked at each other. Fear was clear on Lily's face and probably was on mine too.


	8. Chapter 8 The Request

CHAPTER 8- THE REQUEST

LILY

I turned away from Kimmie and glanced at the door ahead. It suddenly opened and Aro glided in. He looked over at Kimmie and I. He smiled which would have been a nice gesture if we hadn't just been kidnapped or in our case 'vampnapped' by him and his coven.

'Lily, Kimmie why don't you step into my office' Aro said before turning and gliding back through the doorway he had just come out of. Kimmie and I made no sign of moving, so Felix and Demetri came up behind us and practically tipped us off the wooden bench.

They then grabbed hold of our arms and dragged us into the room. We struggled but soon realised that, yet again it was no use.

When we got into the room, I gasped in shock. It was huge. It had a very high ceiling with wooden beams on the ceiling. I then noticed the four other vampires standing in the room also. There was Aro (of course), Caius, Marcus and also a woman with kind of an Asian look to her. She had long, dark hair and bright ruby red almond shaped eyes. I recognised her from the books.

She was Chelsea. Chelsea who had a very special power. The power of undoing or strengthening the ties of relationships. I wondered why she was needed, but I didn't ask as I didn't think that would be very sensible in the current circumstances.

'Kimmie, Lily you have been summoned here because you are very special. Very special indeed. You see, earlier on when you were ahem, defending yourselves-'Aro turned to glare at the rest of the vampires in the room.

'I recognised that you have some rather extraordinary gifts, some which would be very helpful to our coven.'

I looked at Kimmie in confusion. Gifts? As far as I knew Kimmie and I didn't have any gifts.

'Um, OK I'm lost.' I said a small frown forming on my face. 'We don't have any gifts.'

Aro looked at us both smiling slightly.

'So modest you don't even realise how special you two truly are. Both of you are amongst the most special vampires I've ever seen. I suppose I had better tell you about your powers before you make you're decision.

Firstly Kimmie. Now you have a healing power. In fact it is so strong that you can even heal people while under some of our strongest weapons, Alec and Jane. No vampire has ever been able to save themselves from them, let alone save another.'

Kimmie glanced up shocked and I turned to her in admiration. 'So that was how she had saved Becky earlier.' I thought to myself.

'Now, Lily you have an equally powerful gift. You can stop and start time.' Aro said smoothly.

'I'm sorry, what?' I said recoiling in shock.

'It's true, you can.' Aro replied.

I glanced at Kimmie and shock was on both of our faces. Then almost at the same time our faces broke into huge grins.

'Alright, we're awesome!' I cried.

'Oh yeah, go us! Hey, high five!' Kimmie replied.

We both high fived. Then a loud chuckle was heard from behind us which immediately snapped us out of our little trance. I turned and noticed Felix laughing at us.

I then turned back to Aro highly embarrassed, but he was smiling slightly, as if he were amused.

'So what exactly do you want from us?' Kimmie asked.

'I want you to join us. I want you to join the Volturi.' Aro answered simply. I glanced up in shock. So that was what he wanted. Well he was definitely not going to get that very easily.

'No way. No. You're all jerks, idiots for even thinking that we would want to join you. Do you think we don't know anything about all of you and your terrible ways? So I would most certainly not want to join you and the rest of your idiots and I'm pretty much sure Lily will not want to join you either.' Kimmie said strongly glaring at all of the Volturi in the room although she saved the worst glare for Aro.

I noticed that her expression softened slightly when her eyes lay on Felix.

Aro's eyes glinted angrily.

'Lily can talk for herself I'm sure and fine, you've made your decision, clearly. We no longer need you. Felix take her out.' Aro snapped giving Felix a knowing look.

I watched Felix grab her arm and lead her out; the rest of the Volturi followed him apart from Demetri, Chelsea and Aro. Kimmie struggled but Felix was far too strong.

Suddenly I knew what that knowing look which was passed between Aro and Felix meant. They were going to kill her. No. No. I was panicking now, they couldn't. I couldn't let them. I had to think of a plan. That was when it hit me. I had to accept Aro's offer, in order to save her. I had to become a member of the Volturi.

'So Lily, would you like to join us?' Aro asked. There was a pause.

'Yes' I whispered.

Aro smiled.

'Excellent, Demetri get her a cloak.'

KIMMIE

I stumbled limply as Felix dragged me further and further from the room where I had left Lily with Aro and some other members of the Volturi. I was scared. I knew what happened next, I get killed. I admit I shouldn't have yelled and I could have been more polite, but I wasn't taking back the stuff I had said because Lily and I knew about how the Volturi were hideous.

I looked up at Felix and I could see by the expression on his face that he was hurt from the words that had come out of my mouth. I knew what I had said about the Volturi was all true, but none of the words I had said really described him. I didn't know what I thought of him, I just knew that I didn't think of him as a monster like the rest of them.

I knew all this deep down, but I was still angry and full of energy from the words I had said and that made me ignore what I knew was truly right.

'Let go!' I said. He was actually starting to hurt me. He was gripping my wrist so hard, I was sure that any minute now it would just snap off.

'No' he said simply in a hard angry voice.

I squirmed a little but then gave up abruptly.

'If you think I'm going down without a fight then you are sadly mistaken.'

'What?' he asked in a baffled tone.

'Well you're going to kill me, right?' I said in an even more confused tone.

He laughed.

'No, well not yet anyway, Aro doesn't want you dead. He just wants you to see sense and join us'.

'If he thinks that is sense, then he has a weir-' I broke off remembering Felix was still part of the Volturi and I didn't want to hurt his feelings again.

'You might be right there; Aro does have sometimes a peculiar way of looking at the world'

We walked into the reception area again and his face lost all softness. It went back to a hard, business like expression. He walked me over to the bench Lily and I had sat on before.

'Sit down and be quiet!' he said to me harshly while I obeyed dumbfounded from his sudden change of mood.

What, so he couldn't act normal with me in front of everyone else. Nice. I thought sarcastically while I scowled at him. I was not happy with him.

He sat down next to me and kept flashing looks at me to check I didn't run off. He kept doing this again and again and again. After a while it started to wind me up though.

'Ugh I'm not going anywhere ok so will you stop looking at me, you would easily be able to stop me if I tried and even if I did get away from you there are about another 10 other vampires in here plus probably millions more scattered around the house or castle or whatever you want to call it. I'm not going anywhere. I can't go anywhere, ok?' I said icily.

'Blimey you most certainly have a temper' He said.

'Yeah, well I suggest you stop winding me up then' I retorted.

I heard someone chuckle. I turned around and spied Demetri with a smile on his face. I glared at him.

I turned back to look out the window. It fell silent in the room and I could feel the tension building. Felix still continued to look at me but sometimes when he looked at me only very, very occasionally, his face would soften only the slightest bit and no-one else would have realised it but me.

'Ugh I just wish we could leave already'

'Whose we?'

'Me and Lily, who do you think?' I said sarcastically.

'What if she doesn't want to leave?'

'Lily would never ever say yes, she wouldn't betray Becky and me like that'

'Hmmm we'll see'.

I was about to ask him what he meant by that when just then Becky and the Cullen family came rushing through the door and to my surprise Jake's pack were with them too.

They looked around and when they saw me slight relief came over there features but only slightly as they had obviously noticed Felix and seen him as a threat. Except for Edward and Alice. Edward cocked one eyebrow up in surprise and suspicion, obviously he was reading my thoughts about Felix (Jasper was obviously wondering too but didn't know the thought's behind that feeling or who they were about).

Alice took a bit longer to realise and then flashed me a knowing grin. I glared back, with a severe look on my face that screamed if you say one word I will tear you apart and leave you to put yourself back together again. This only made her smile more. The rest of the Cullen's were confused with our private conversation.

'Edward, Alice what's the matter?' Carlisle asked in an unsure voice.

'Well' Alice said in a taunting voice. 'Kim-'

'Alice!' I said in a hard but pleading voice. 'Let's not ok'

'Aw but I want to know' Emmet wined.

I turned on him.

'Tough!'

'That goes for you too Edward' but he only smirked in return.

'I'm serious you _will_ regret it if you say so much as a word'

This only made everyone else more confused and I noticed even the Volturi that were in the room looked baffled including Jane and Alec.

'Wait a minute where's Lily, Kimmie? Becky asked.

'She's still in there with Aro and Chelsea'

'Hmm that's not good' Edward said in a grim voice his face going dark along with the rest of the Cullen's. Seth gave an uneasy whine. It was obvious it was hard for the pack to be here. But I thought I detected some other emotion behind it and the way Seth was just staring at the door to the room Lily was in, it was like he could see right through it to Lily. But I thought I could look into that in more detail later.

'Aww quit worrying guys; Lily wouldn't say yes, back me up here Becky you know that too'

But before anyone could say anything, Lily and Aro stepped into the room. Hundreds of feelings shot through me. But not one of them was a good feeling. Sadness, loss, pain and millions of others. But the most strong of all, Betrayal.

'You were saying' Felix said to me but I could barely hear him, my whole attention was focused on Lily.


	9. Chapter 9 The Volturi's New Member

CHAPTER 9- THE VOLTURI'S NEW MEMBER

LILY

I glanced up at Demetri. He had just come back into the room after going out to get me a cloak.

'Well, try it on then.' Aro said impatiently.

'Oh, um ok.' I replied stuttering slightly.

Demetri strode over to where I was standing and gently handed me the cloak.

'Thanks' I said silently staring into his ruby eyes. I thought I saw sympathy flash through them, but it was gone before I could be sure I'd even seen it.

'You're welcome' He replied equally as quietly.

I pulled on the black cloak.

'Very good, very good.' Aro said approvingly.

I spun around gracefully, showing off slightly until the spinning begun to make me feel dizzy and I, very ungracefully fell over. I heard someone chuckling and glanced up to see Demetri laughing his head off. I stood up slowly, thankful that the world had stopped spinning and even more thankful that I could no longer blush. I looked over and saw Aro smiling too.

'Now, if we've finished um, spinning, shall we head off?' Aro said still smiling.

'What, where are we going' I said glancing at him worriedly.

'Oh, just to see Kimmie and Felix.' He replied.

'Oh, right, of course.' I muttered.

We all began over to the door Kimmie and I had walked through earlier.

'After you.' Aro said indicating for me to step through the door first.

'Thank-you' I replied politely.

I took a deep breath and headed out of the door.

I glanced around the big room in as much awe as I had the first time. Then my eyes fell on the large group sitting in the corner. The Cullen's were there, so were Jacob, Leah and Seth. Becky was also there. Finally my eyes lay on Kimmie. I saw millions of feelings flash across her face until she finally showed only one emotion. Betrayal. She thought I had betrayed her, gone off, and joined someone else's group or coven as it were. Little did she know I was doing this for her. 'And it's worth it' I thought suddenly strong again. She's worth it. So I carried on walking towards her. My eyes never leaving hers. I would never let anyone know how hard every single step that journey was. I finally reached them with Demetri and Aro on both sides of me. I looked at Renesmee. She looked back at me wide eyed and scared.

'No, no, this can't be happening. Mummy, she's my friend, special friend. No, please no.' Renesmee said quickly turning to Bella in shock.

'I can't believe it either.' Bella replied coldly glaring at me in disgust. With those words Renesmee burst into floods of tears. I couldn't believe it. All of them thought I would actually betray them. I glanced at Emmet, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, Jacob, Leah all of their faces were the same as Bella's.

Carlisle, Becky and Alice all looked at me with confused gazes. Then I turned to Edward. He looked at me with sympathy showing across his face. He also had a look of approval, like he thought I was doing the right thing. That was when I remembered he could read my mind. I looked back at him almost thanking him. Then I turned to Seth and I thought my heart would break at that very moment. His expression was cold, upset and pleading. His chocolate brown eyes looked at me in such earnest. I dropped his gaze and looked at the floor. I couldn't tell him, it would ruin my entire plan. I glanced back up again trying to sneak a look at his expression for one last time and I was hurt by what I saw there. It was anger and betrayal. He glared at me harshly, before standing up and rushing over to me. He lifted my chin up gently with his hands, forcing me to look into his eyes.

'How could you?' he whispered sadly, searching my eyes.

I didn't reply and stared back at him forcing my expression to stay blank. He waited for a second before sprinting off towards the exit. To my surprise none of the vampires chased after him and I knew at that moment that was the last time I would ever see Seth Clearwater again. It was probably for the best, but that didn't mean it didn't still hurt.

'Well if we're quite finished I believe we have left some business unfinished.' Aro said as if nothing had just happened.

'What?' I replied sullenly.

'Well, I do believe we made a deal, Kimmie, join us or die.' Aro said staring at Kimmie.

'I would never join you, I'm not a traitor.' Kimmie replied. Ouch.

'Then I'm afraid our only other option is to kill you, such a shame, and such a waste of talent.' Aro said shaking his head.

'Felix, I do believe you, as you say called 'dibs' on Kimmie earlier on, you may have her now if you wish.'

'I'll do it' I said quietly.

Everyone turned to give me incredulous looks. The Cullen's (apart from Edward) Jacob, Leah and Becky all looked at me disgusted and walked away in the direction which Seth had taken earlier.

'What?' Aro answered shocked.

'Well, I'll do it. I'll kill her.' I replied keeping my face completely unreadable.

'Um, I wasn't expecting that, but, yes. Yes I think that would be a wonderful way of showing if you're truly loyal to us.' Aro said.

Kimmie glanced at Felix scared and that was when I noticed something. The flirting on our journey here, the silent conversations, the quick glances at each other. It all finally made sense. She liked him, he liked her.

Clearly it showed on my face because Kimmie noticed immediately.

'No, no wrong idea.' She said way too quickly.

I gave her a look which said I SO didn't believe that.

'Seriously, no' Kimmie said again.

'Well, if you say so' I replied smugly.

Kimmie glared at me but I just kept on smiling smugly.

'Are we missing something here?' Aro questioned.

'No' Kimmie and I replied quickly together.

'Anyway, I was wondering Aro, Demetri could you give me a few tips for well, you know my um task.' I said quickly changing the subject.

'Of course, what a good idea' Aro replied not suspecting a thing. 'Come over here where the three of us can have a little privacy, Felix keep an eye on her.'

'For God's sake there is no way, I would ever be able to get out of here' Kimmie said irritated.

'Yes but we're not taking any chances.' Aro said smiling slightly.

Aro then put his hand on my shoulder and guided me over to a corner away from Kimmie and Felix, ready to give me tips on the impossible task that lay ahead of me.

FELIX

I knew it, I just knew it. I knew this would happen. Why did she have to be so stubborn! Being part of the Volturi wasn't that bad, her friend said yes so it wasn't as if it was the worst thing on earth. I've coped and yeah Demetri is annoying and yeah Jane could hurt you sometimes (don't get on the wrong side of her) but it wasn't so bad. So why did Kimmie have to be so difficult.

Something hit me then, why did I even care? Who was she anyway? Just some idiotic vampire who just happened to catch Aro's eye, I shouldn't even care. But as her friend Lily walked away sympathy washed over me. One of her best friends had just agreed to kill her. Don't get me wrong I'm all cold hearted and everything but that seems just a tad spiteful but something about her friend made me suspicious.

'Felix' Kimmie whispered immediately pulling me back from my thoughts. I turned to her and found her face crumpled in worry and sorrow. She had a lot to deal with and for some reason I found myself wanting to comfort her, but I didn't. That would not have been appropriate at all. Something about Kimmie made me act in the strangest of ways. I didn't want her to die. I wanted to protect her from Aro, Demetri and her now deadly friend. After thinking all this, I suddenly realised, if Marcus was to walk through right now I would be in a lot of trouble, or better yet if Aro read my thoughts I would be in even deeper trouble.

'Yes' I answered a little uneasy but I tried not to let any of that show in my voice or my features.

'I… well… um'. Words seemed to fail her, and I thought if she could cry she would be doing so now. She always acted tough but deep down she still hurt like everyone else. I felt sorry for her but I immediately tried to banish those feelings.

Kimmie looked back to where Aro, Demetri and Lily were talking before she turned away and buried her face in her hands. The urge to comfort her flared up again, it was so strong this time it hit me like a slap in the face, and yet I couldn't think of one word to say to her. What could I say to her? That everything was going to be ok? That would be a lie and she knew as well as I did that everything was definitely not going to be ok.

'Kimmie…. I'm sorry' I said regret filling my voice.

'That's ok it's not your fault… It's isn't Lily's either' she said making it clear she had a certain person she blamed for all this.

'Thank you though' she said. Now, that was a shock.

'What for?' I said surprise filling my tone. I hadn't exactly been nice to her since I met her. I carried her to another country against her will. I made silly comment's about her, designed to embarrass her (they worked perfectly), and now she was facing death. I didn't think that added up to nice, in anyone's books.

'Well apart from some stuff you're the nicest person I've met here and well you haven't been really nasty or judged me, like some people' she said looking at the door the Cullen's and the Pack had gone through. I glanced over there. I knew they would be back though.

'Huh' was my great response to that.

'I'm sorry as well if I … gave you a hard time earlier, you were only doing what you were told'

'Don't worry about it. It was actually quite entertaining, the more you squirmed and complained the more it made me and Demetri laugh'.

She punched my arm lightly as we both laughed at the memory. This abruptly broke off though when everyone in the room looked at us including Aro, Demetri and Lily. Aro and Demetri gave us confused looks but Lily, just looked at Kimmie in a knowing way. This only made me even more confused than I already was. I looked back at Kimmie who was now staring at Lily with a stern look but also with a hint of pain in her eye's which some people may not have seen, but I kept seeing that same flash of pain in her eye's every time she looked a Lily.

'It's still there you know'

'What is?' I asked her. She was looking at me with sincere eyes.

'I know you don't think Lily's good but she is. I know she is, you can ask Becky or anyone. She's still a good person'

'Yet she's still going to do it' I said in a stern voice, Kimmie flinched.

'No, you forget Chelsea was in the room, that's not Lily. She's being influenced by _her_'. That last word was filled with so much hate that Chelsea who was in the corner of the room turned to look at Kimmie. But no one else took any notice and with that Chelsea gave a hard glare at Kimmie and stormed out the room.

'I don't know' I said in a confused voice. I honestly didn't know either.

'Kimmie?' That one word made my fist clench around the bench and caused my whole body freeze still. Aro's voice carried across the room and Kimmie suddenly clamped my hand then she flashed a look at me, realising what she had just done. She snatched her hand back and stood up. She turned to look at Aro with no emotion on her face and her head held high. The fear I had just seen or sorrow seemed to have just been swallowed down, just to look strong and not afraid. She wasn't fooling me though.


	10. Chapter 10 Deadly Fate

CHAPTER 10- DEADLY FATE

LILY

I glanced at Kimmie from across the room. She was talking to Felix. They actually made a really cute couple and if we ever made it out of here, I might suggest something to her. Aro and Demetri were still talking to me and I was nodding along but my focus was on Kimmie.

She looked so upset and afraid but I knew as soon as she was summoned she would swallow it all down. She always was like that. Never showing how afraid or scared or upset she was. Felix was looking at her admirably and I wondered how none of the Volturi had noticed how taken Felix was by Kimmie.

I thought back to Seth, why had he reacted like he had? I didn't even know him although I still wished I hadn't upset him so much. I wished he knew the truth. Hopefully Kimmie would pass on the message when I got her out of here. It was funny. I'd only seen Seth two or three times and it seemed as if I had known him for years, like there was some connection between us. I gasped. Oh, no. No. This can't be happening no. That word, _connection. _He'd made a connection with me and that was why he cared so much. A connection, an Imprint.

'Lily?' Aro said pulling me out of my thoughts. 'Are you ready?'

Now that was the most ridiculous question I'd ever heard. Since when is someone ready to kill their best friend?

'Yeah, absolutely' I lied.

'Kimmie, it's time.' Aro said.

She stood up and wandered over to us and as I expected she would, she swallowed all her fear and showed no expression on her face.

'Well it's now or never' I thought to myself as I turned and walked into the small room.

Once we got inside the room Kimmie went to the far end, backing up against the wall with a terrified look on her face. I could feel Demetri and Aro's presence behind me.

'Could we have some privacy please' I asked politely.

'Yes of course Lily. Come on Demetri lets go back to the rest of the Cullen's.' Aro said before leading Demetri out of the room.

I turned to face Kimmie a small smile on my face which she didn't return; she just carried on staring at me warily.

'I'm not going to hurt you' I said.

'Um, okay.' Kimmie replied giving me a weird look.

'No, I joined them because I knew it would be the only way to get you out of here!' I said again trying to reassure her.

Her face had softened but I could still see she was really confused.

'Look come here' I said beckoning her over to the window on the side of the room. I pulled it open.

'Get out' I said.

'WHAT! You're asking me to jump out of the window and get away. But Lily you'll be killed' Kimmie exclaimed.

'Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take' I replied.

'No, Im not leaving without you!' She said.

'Kimmie, if you don't jump out this window, I will stop time shove you out and then start it again Ok?' I said.

'No! I'm not leaving you here!' Kimmie said stubbornly.

'Well, I did warn you…' I said.

'STOP!' I yelled.

The time stopped and I walked over to Kimmie before pushing her as gently as I could out of the window. Once I knew she was about to land I spoke again.

'Start' I said more quietly this time.

'OW!' a voice called from below the window.

'Damn you and your blooming powers Lily!' She said dusting herself off before standing up and glaring at me.

I chuckled slightly.

'Now, run and if it's not too much to ask could you tell Seth the truth'

'Of course, and fine I'll go but I'll be back for you Lily, you'll see!' Kimmie replied before smiling quickly at me and dashing off into the night.

Suddenly I heard two people enter the room.

'What have you done Lily? Where's Kimmie?' Aro exclaimed angrily.

'I killed her' I whispered not turning around.

'No, don't lie to me; I know what happened I read Edward's thoughts.' He said fiercely. 'Well, clearly your loyalty is not with the Volturi so you are no use to me anymore. Demetri I believe you called dibs on Lily, you may have her now.' Aro then stormed out of the room.

'Well its now or never' I thought to myself. I then turned finally ready to meet my Deadly Fate.

FELIX

'Ugh Demetri as much as you like to pester me with your company could you please go away' I said to Demetri in a cold tone. I was in _my_ room in the massive Volturi castle/home and had gone to my room to get some peace and time to think but instead I got a load of complaints and annoyance from Demetri about how I wouldn't train with him as well as him trying to find out why I was in such a bad mood.

'Oh come on what's the matter?' he said in a scolding voice not at all sympathetic. I knew he only wanted to know so he could get me to train with him. Even though I couldn't read Demetri's mind he wasn't hard to get and Demetri wouldn't leave you alone until he got what he wanted. He wasn't selfish as such, he was just not good with delicate situations and years and years with the Volturi hadn't helped that.

'For the flipping thousandth time I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT' I raged at him. I had told him the same thing over and over. I couldn't tell him it would not only be the end of me but the end of Kimmie and nothing in my world mattered more than her. It was killing me, every moment knowing that downstairs she was being executed just because Aro doesn't approve of her.

'Oooooooooooo keep your cape on man!'

'I'm asking you nicely now Demetri _get out_'. My voice was like knives and I knew how my eyes had now turned to slits.

'Finally a challenge' he slouched into his crouch ready to spring. I just stayed in the same position lying on my bed staring at the ceiling.

He knew that I wasn't going to react to that but he sprang anyway. He hit me with his full body weight which was unnecessary because I didn't fend off his attack and he sent me flying and I hit the wall. Hard. Now he had made me angry.

'Get out before I make you' I spat the words at him and moved into my own crouch. He copied me exactly.

'You could try' he taunted me

I didn't need to be told twice. I leapt across the room in a spur of black and smashed him against the wall, held him there for half a second and then launched him through the door (which was already open).

I didn't hurt him, which showed when he landed lightly on his feet. But he took the hint and straightened up, brushed himself off and strolled back down the hall.

I walked over and shut the door softly, my rage had burned out just as quickly as it had come around plus it was easier to be calm when I wasn't around Demetri.

The only problem was that now I had more time to think about Kimmie. My chest felt weird though. Like something was wrong with my heart, which was true it hadn't beat in such a long time but this felt like something else I couldn't explain it. I hurt. Before I knew it my chest was heaving from the tears I could know longer cry. I sank to the floor and leaned against the door.

I tried to pull myself together only partly succeeding. I just wanted to curl up by myself. No I wanted to see her, Kimmie. I was filled with so much hatred for Aro sentencing her to death that it took all my self control not to run down there and confront him now. I sighed and went over to lie back down on my bed although it was no more comfortable than the floor. I had a big room like everyone else's (Aro had good accommodations) and the biggest piece of furniture was my bed it was big and old fashioned with a big wooden frame.

There was a soft nock at the door. I knew immediately it wasn't Demetri it wouldn't have even crossed his mind to knock.

'Come in' I said in a hard voice.

To my surprise Alec walked in. I quickly changed my expression to look light and relaxed.

'Hi' he greeted.

'Hey, where's your terrible twin' I asked in a joking tone, not getting the tone exactly right. He threw me a strange look but didn't bring it up.

'She's getting ready to go, and she wanted me to ask if you wanted to come, or should we ask Demetri' Jane and Alec were going off to punish a few vampires who had committed some crime. I wasn't interested enough to ask what they had done.

'What with her in charge again? Are you joking? She bit my head off last time' we both laughed at the memory.

'Oh come on, I'd rather have you there than Demetri, he's been asking me to train with him all day, it's driving me nut's'

'Join the club. I had to actually chuck him out' I said in a hard tone.

He laughed again.

'Well?' he asked. Some tiny part of me wanted to go but the majority didn't.

'Sorry Alec I think you should go ask Demetri' I said in a sympathetic tone. 'Sorry, try me tomorrow. I'm just not in a good mood today' I added

He nodded.

'Ok. See you when we get back then, and cheer up!' Sympathy showed on Alec's face before he turned and walked out the door.

'Huh, you think I'm in a bad mood wait till you see Demetri get back after an hour of Jane ordering him around' I called in a low voice but I knew he would hear.

I lay back down on my bed again, and my thought's immediately turned to Kimmie.

I wondered if she was dead yet and then immediately flinched at the idea of her burning in a blaze of fire.

'Ugh' I groaned. I really needed something to take my mind off her which I knew wasn't going to happen no matter what so I just picked up a random book on my side table and started reading.

LILY

'What have you done Lily? Where's Kimmie?' Aro exclaimed angrily.

'I killed her' I whispered not turning around.

'No, don't lie to me; I know what happened I read Edward's thoughts.' He said fiercely. 'Well, clearly your loyalty is not with the Volturi so you are no use to me anymore. Demetri I believe you called dibs on Lily, you may have her now.' Aro then stormed out of the room.

Demetri stepped towards me and grabbed my arm. He then walked out of the room with me in tow. He turned and dragged me down this cold dark alley way. I shivered slightly not because of the cold but because of fear. Fear of what was going to happen to me next. Demetri then pulled me into a long corridor where prison cells were on either side of me.

So that was where I was being put. I was being put in the Volturi's prison. I glanced around and noticed that no- one else was in any of the other cells. It was just going to be me.

'You're in this one' Demetri said indicating to the one right on the end and furthest away from the door. There was a small window above it with hard bars blocking it. Little sunlight was coming through it either. I smiled fakely.

'Why, thank-you. I mean you're just so kind' I said sarcastically. Demetri smiled back just as sarcastically and replied 'You're welcome.'

I rolled my eyes before stepping into the cell. Demetri then closed the iron barred door, blocking my way out.

Demetri went to leave but then stopped and turned to face me.

'You know, you should have just stayed with the Volturi. It's not that bad you know' he said quietly staring me right in the eye.

I glanced down not wanting to make eye contact with him.

'I don't want to be a cold hearted jerk though, who goes around locking people in their own personal jail.'

A flash of hurt crossed his eyes before turning around so that his back was to me. He shrugged.

'Your loss, oh and this is Lloyd. He's new and is going to be your guard down here.' Demetri said indicating to the vampire who was now next to him. He was blond, well built and tall. Yeah, no way was I getting past him. Lloyd turned to look at me, I winked and he smiled amused but quickly hid it. I smiled too. Oh well, I may as well enjoy myself while I'm down here.

'Bye Lily' Demetri said before walking out of the prison.

I went and sat on the very uncomfortable bed at the back of my cramped prison cell. I wondered where Kimmie was at the moment. Hopefully out of this horrible place. I looked at Lloyd who was staring at me, making sure I didn't try and escape. I stared back exasperatedly. This was going to be a long prison sentence.

FELIX

It had been over an hour since the execution, so I knew she was dead and that only made my mood darker. I thought it would ease up a little bit and that the ache in my chest would start to fade but it only seemed to get worse, and worse, and worse. It didn't help though, that I couldn't seem to get her out of my head.

I stayed in my room and refused to go down stairs to see everybody. I had tried everything up to this point to get her out of my mind; I'd started by reading my book. That book was now on the floor where I had thrown it. I'd tried listening to music and watching the TV in my room but none of these things held any interest to me. But at least there was no Demetri to pester me.

The door opened then and (talk of the devil) Demetri walked in (ooooh the irony of it).

'Aww you've got to be kidding me I thought you went with Alec and Jane!' I said in a winey voice.

'Nice to see you too. Nah didn't go; I had to lock someone up.' He said completely unaffected by my comment.

'Who?' I asked bluntly. Might as well get something out of this while he was here.

'Oh that girl who said she'd join the Volturi. But turns out she's a fake' he frowned at the last part.

'What did she do?' I knew I saw something suspicious about that girl. Well she was obviously one of those people full of surprises.

'She let her friend go. You know that girl umm called….. Kimmie. That was it Kimmie. She let her go'

A jolt ran through me like an electric shock and I froze. My whole face went blank and the world seemed to slow down for a second.

'Felix! Felix! Man are you ok?' Demetri was frantic from my sudden change in posture and was tensed for any threat.

'She let her go. You mean she got away? She's … Alive?' I stammered

Demetri immediately relaxed when I spoke.

'Yeah I know it's sad for you since you called dibs… we could go after her if you want' he said starting to get excited.

'No definitely no' I said immediately.

I couldn't believe it. She was alive, well and unharmed. She wasn't dead. I didn't have to mope anymore. I could see her. NO! I mentally slapped myself for that of course I couldn't see her.

She could be half way around the world by now and is probably ashamed at me for not saving or helping her out of it, or maybe she just didn't want to see me. Suddenly my mood dropped again.

What if she didn't want to see me? What if she hated me? Although I was never going to know because, one I didn't know where she was and two because she was on the Volturi wanted list now. I sighed and lay back against my bed.

'Why are you acting so weird? Get a grip man! What's wrong with you?'

I shot him a fierce glare.

'Are you going to make me throw you out again? Or are you going to be smart and just get out now?' I said menacingly

'All right all right! I'm going!' He said as he strolled out. Good choice.

I went back to sulking.


	11. Chapter 11 The Plan

CHAPTER 11- THE PLAN, SETH

I'd been running for hours. Running away from that horrible place where the good turned bad and the innocent turned deadly.

I'd finally reached home and ran straight into the forest where I shifted back into my human form. I then sank down on the smooth, green grass and leant my back against a tree. I was tired- hadn't slept in days- but I knew I wasn't going to sleep.

My head was too crazy. The thoughts bounced around inside my skull like a disorientated swarm of bees. Noisy. Now and then they stung. Must be wasps, not bees. Bees died after one sting. And the same thoughts were stinging me again and again.

I wondered whether she had killed Kimmie yet. I wondered whether she was out hunting innocent humans- everything us werewolves detested. I wondered whether she had gone off with some older, better vampire guy. Ouch. That last thought stung even more than the rest.

'Oh Lily!' I said out loud angrily. Why did she have to be the one I imprinted on? Why did she have to be the one who had stolen my heart? I thought back to the words I had said earlier. Her reaction had been very well masked, but I could tell she had been hurt. Good. It served her right.

I stood up then. I'd come to my conclusion. It served her right. I just kept chanting that to myself over and over.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted. I could sense a vampire. I crouched into my protective position, and shifted into my wolf form. Then I saw her silhouette coming towards me at an incredibly fast pace. I relaxed, I knew I wasn't in any danger, I recognised her scent. It was Kimmie. Lily's supposed _dead _best friend. Kimmie stopped abruptly in front of me. Worry was etched onto her face.

'Seth, you have to help me. It's Lily. She joined the Volturi to save me. She joined them so I wouldn't be killed. She sacrificed herself for me. And now she's the one in danger. She's going to be killed Seth.' Kimmie explained quickly.

My heart plummeted to the floor. It definitely didn't serve her right.

KIMMIE

I was flying through the forest not entirely sure where I was going but as long as it was away from the Volturi I didn't care. I turned my mind to the events of what had just happened and I realised I had to find someone who could help me rescue Lily.

I couldn't take Becky back there because they could also try a get her to join them and I wasn't risking that if there was another choice, the Cullen's were still at Volterra and so were the pack.

Except for Seth, he would be my best bet if I knew where he was. Ugh. Stupid mutt. He had to run off hadn't he? I ran for ages until I was out of Italy which took quite a while but still less than a day. As I ran all I thought about was who could help get Lily out. I even thought of just going myself, but that was just plain stupid. After that I realised that Seth wasn't just my best chance at saving Lily, he was my only chance. Which meant I had to find him, soon.

I started towards La Push. I knew I wouldn't get a warm welcome from the people -or animals so to speak- there, because I knew that the other half of the pack lived there. Because of Renesmee and Bella, Jacob had split from the pack and Seth followed, then later Leah.

But that left Sam, Collin, Brady, Jared, Embry and Paul. They hated vampires, but had managed to make a treaty with the Cullen's. But they didn't know who I was and that I was a friend of the Cullen's. But it was the only place I could think of right now. I ran all the quicker now, I would be there in minutes.

Even though I knew Seth wouldn't be there I would have thought him to go home and since I didn't know where his home was I was going to people who would know where he lives. The problem was getting to talk to those people before they ripped me to shreds.

I stopped just before the boundary line – or that is where I thought it was – Bella had vaguely described where it was before while Lily and Becky were playing with Renesmee. I ached to see my friends again. We always did everything together. Yeah we squabbled but we were always there for each other through thick and thin. I pushed those feelings aside and listened to the forest.

That's when I heard the sound I was looking for, the faint pats of paws thudding against the ground. I decided to wait for them to come to me so I could stay on the Cullen's side of the line.

They arrived quickly after that and they were exactly what I expected and they were very overwhelming but cut me a brake there were loads of them and not to mention that I was the weak one and the young one here, I probably looked like a kid who'd got lost to them. But I steeled my face and stood my ground. They were down on all fours so it looked like I would be doing the talking after all.

I realised I had better choose my words wisely I didn't want to make them angry like Jake or I'd be doggy dinner. I let out a big puff and started.

'Ummm ... My name is Kimmie; I'm not here to hurt you I just need help from someone you know'

They all looked to the biggest wolf in the middle which was obviously Sam. He had a jet black coat and piercing eyes, I could tell he wasn't happy to see me but then again I didn't think any of them were. Sam just stood there looking at me as if to carry on.

I sighed.

'I'm a friend of the Cullen's and the person I'm looking for is called… Seth'

I heard their breathing cut off suddenly and then start up again. Once again they all looked to Sam in the middle. He looked to his side to one wolf on his far right side. He was looking at me and I could hear a faint growl.

Sam barked and suddenly that wolf straightened up but still stood twitching. I suddenly realised him as Paul of course. But it looked like his anger was getting the better of him which suddenly only made me more scared of these beasts. They were starting to become a phobia. I didn't show any of this on my face I just kept it easy and friendly. I didn't want to hurt them. It was just getting them to believe that. Just then Sam went running off into the forest

'Wait-'

I was cut off by the sound of growls, and I realised I'd taken a few steps forward. I must have crossed the treaty line. I backed up until their growl's stopped and by then Sam was back, but in human with of course only cropped jeans on.

'How do you know the Cullen's? We've never met you before'

'Umm well weird story, and a long one and I don't really have the time. I just need to know where Seth's house is please'

'I don't believe you know the Cullen's' he said in a huff. Funny how I'd only just met this man but I was already starting to dislike him.

'I do and if I don't how do I know so much about you all' I said pressingly.

'You don't. For all we know you could be part of the Volturi. They know about the Cullen's. Fortunately they don't know a lot about us at all' he said smugly obviously glad with himself he'd actually thought of a logical explanation. Not that it was true.

'Ok what if I said I could name you all?' I asked. Surely he'd believe me then.

'I'd say you're bluffing and take you best shot'

'Ok. your Sam obviously. You are Collin, that's Embry, Quil, Brady, Jared and …Paul'

He didn't say anything.

'Well am I right? Or am I right?' I said smugly.

'Lucky guess or you could be mind reading'

'Ugh! Fine what if I knew a load of stuff about you hmm? I know you have a fiancé called Emily and that she has scars down her face from you. I know that Paul over there has imprinted on Rachel, Jacob's sister. I know that err you fought along side the Cullen's once against an army of new borns and Victoria. I know that you all belong to a tribe called the quillet's and that you Embry was one of Jakes best friends and so was Quil. I know you all go cliff diving Ummm… Well that's all I can remember for know'

Again they were all dumbstruck. When Sam had pulled himself together he gave me directions to Seth's house.

'Thanks. You don't know how much you're helping' I thanked them all and left sprinting as fast as I could to where Sam had said I was meant to go to find Seth. I was there in no time, as it wasn't very far away at all.

I could see the house now but there was no sign of life in the house I stopped dead in my tracks, and took in the area. I listened hard again and heard the soft sound of breathing. I shot off in that direction immediately. He wasn't far at all and when he saw me he relaxed his posture, probably realising I wasn't a threat. I came to a halt right in front of him and everything came out in a rush.

'Seth, you have to help me. It's Lily. She joined the Volturi to save me. She joined them so I wouldn't be killed. She sacrificed herself for me. And now she's the one in danger. She's going to be killed Seth.'

I swear I saw the life fall from his face and when he looked at me his eye's just seemed to go blank. No, no I needed him to be alert!

'Seth! Seth! Snap out of it and pull your self together! Seth please Lily need's you' I shook him and the last words I said seemed to work as he snapped back to the present.

'Well what do we do?' he asked impatiently.

'Why are you asking me? I was hoping you could tell me' I replied.

'Umm well we need to think of something and quick talk about stating the obvious isn't really going to help' Seth said.

I thought and thought over what we could do. Firstly we needed to get in without anyone noticing. Then an idea struck me.

'Seth, do you know where the prison is at Volterra?' I asked.

'Well yeah I suppose, why?'

I ignored his question and carried on. I was too relieved that I had thought of something and I needed to check it would work.

'Do they have windows?' He gave me a baffled look.

'Yeah but they are a bit high up. Too high for you or me to reach'

'That's not going to be a problem' I said in triumph.

We were going to get Lily out. I had a way to get in and now I was going to find her wherever she would be and bring her out hopefully without anyone realising. Yes!

'Well come on let's get going' I said impatiently.

'Wait what's the plan?' he asked completely lost.

'I'll tell you on the way'.

We ran as fast as we could through back to Volterra. It was harder than it should have been to keep up with Seth, I knew Lily and I were really fast but he was still faster. We got there quicker than I had got to him because this time we actually knew where we were going. When we got there Seth changed to his human form and led me around the back of the building, staying out of sight. Then he took me to a side of the building that was very plain but high up you could see small windows with bars across them.

'Right give me a leg up to one of those windows' I said.

'What? I really think I should go up' he said surprised I'd even suggested me going up.

'Ha funny' I hoped he was joking.

'I wasn't joking'

'Well I don't' I said standing my ground. There was no way I was letting him go up to get her.

'I do. Besides if you bump into a Volturi you won't stand a chance'

'Well duh, why do you think I'm going in this way?' I said sarcastically.

'You're not going in' he replied.

'I so am. Look as far as she's concerned you're ready to always think the worst of her so what is she going to think when you turn up?' It was a low blow and I knew it, but it had to be said what he had done was just stupid. But I still felt guilty for saying it. His face fell.

'I… I didn't mean it… I mean… I'm sorry' he struggled for the right words.

'No I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that but please just let me go and get Lily and then you can apologise to her. Besides its not me you need to say sorry to.'

We stared at each other for a moment. Then he finally gave in.

'Ok' he said with a sigh.

'Thank you' I said in relief.

'Look you stay here and we'll come back out this window and you can help us down'

'Ok' he said his voice still unsure.

I silently prayed that I didn't run into Felix as I knew what would happen if I ran into him. My chest ached at the thought of never seeing him again. I tried to focus on the task ahead of me and not about Felix. I needed to be strong and if I did run into him well then … That would just be awfully unlucky.

Without another word Seth gave me a leg up. I peered in the little window to check that no one was in there and was shocked what I saw.

Inside sitting on a little bed with her back to me was Lily and I almost lost my balance.

'Oh my God Lily' I whispered.

'What?' Seth said in a shocked voice. He wasn't the only one.

As for Lily she looked around her trying to find the source of the voices.

'Lily' I whispered again.

She still couldn't see me.

'Kimmie?' she whispered her voice shook slightly.

'Yeah Lily, we came to bust you out'

'Oh no I'm hearing things. God I'm going mad' she fretted.

'What? No Lily behind you' I whispered urgently.

She turned around and when she saw me she was as shocked to see me as I had been to see her.

'Kimmie? What are you doing here?'

'What's going on up there?' Seth asked impatiently

'Shhh' I told him.

'Who's that?' Lily whispered.

'Umm no one, umm you'll find out later. What are you doing in there?' I said hesitantly it was probably best not to tell her Seth was here.

'Demetri put me in here'

'Kimmie what is going on?' Seth shouted up to me.

'Oh will you just be quiet for five minutes, while I get her out' I whispered to him.

'Wait she's in there?'

'Yes now be quiet' I hissed at him.

'Ok who is down there?' Lily asked again.

'Umm no one. Now who's that?'

We were talking in hushed whispers because just outside her cell was a brawny looking vampire he was tall and had shiny blonde hair. Also he had shocking red eyes that I could see slightly when he looked to the side of him.

'Oh that's Lloyd no way I'm wrestling him' she whispered.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Lloyd turning round I immediately ducked not having time to tell Lily. From below I heard Seth grunt as he tried to keep me steady.

'Sorry' I mouthed to him.

'What are you doing?' Lloyd asked Lily. He had a deep low voice which wasn't like everyone else's here. He had to be new I thought. That explained why his eye's seemed to be a brighter red than the rest of the Volturi.

'Umm …' Lily hesitated trying to think of an explanation.

'Your not trying to escape are you?' he asked incredulously.

'No I… I was getting some fresh air' she said slowly. I frowned; well clearly she hadn't thought that one through. I looked down and saw a smile playing on Seth's lips. I shook my head at him.

When Lily was sure he had gone she turned to me again.

'What am I going to do?' she asked me. But I was still laughing from her explanation.

'How's the fresh air?' I asked her teasingly.

'Oh be serious will you'

'Sorry' I said sobering.

'Well?'

'Um er, well I don't know, I wasn't expecting you to be in here'

'Oh' she said her face falling.

'Wait do you think you could knock him out?' I said as a new idea struck me.

'What him? Are you serious?' she looked at me incredulously.

'No, look you only have to get him out cold'

'Are we talking about the same person here?' she asked still in shock.

'Yeah. Look you can like stop time hit him round the head then start time again and I'll get through these bars and help you out ok?'

She just stared at me in shock.

'Oh alright umm… got it. You stop time, open these bars; I'll climb through and… we'll both um… Oh I don't know we'll think of something'

'I'm not sure' she said hesitating.

'Oh come on you think he can take both of us out?'

'Yes but, all right' she sighed.


	12. Chapter 12 The Great Escape

CHAPTER 12- THE GREAT ESCAPE

LILY

I glared up at the plain ceiling above me. I'd been in the prison for nearly two days and the evening of the second day had finally come. I'd soon figured out Lloyd was very boring and I hadn't spoken to anyone else since Demetri had left after I'd refused his offer to join the Volturi. I lay back on the hard and lumpy bed which was at the back of my cell. I didn't even know why there was a bed in here I mean vampires don't even sleep, but then again I suppose it's better that sitting on the floor.

Suddenly the door at the end of the rows of prison cells slammed open. I didn't bother to look up; I just stayed in the same position on my bed.

'So how is my Lily?' A voice said from behind the bars of my cell.

I glanced up but immediately lay back down again. Brilliant, just the person I wanted to see. Not.

'Oh so now you have some kind of possession over me, do you?' I replied smoothly. Demetri flashed me a grin.

'Yes as a matter of fact I do, you are my special project'.

I rolled my eyes.

'Anyway to answer your question, how do you think I'm doing, you have flipping locked me in a prison cell for two days!' I said angrily not looking at him.

Demetri sighed.

'You know it doesn't have to be this way Lily. I gave you the choice to join us but you refused so unfortunately I have to keep you here until you change your mind. Which by the look of things isn't going to be that long...'

I immediately sat up and glared at him.

'Trust me you're going to be waiting a VERY long time because I would never, ever, ever join you'.

'You'll see' He said before winking at me and then walking out of the prison.

I stared after him in disbelief. The nerve of him! I then went and sat back on my bed grumpily. I wondered what Kimmie was doing right now. Then I heard voices, they were very faint and I couldn't quite hear what they were saying and where they were coming from.

'Lily' the voice suddenly whispered. I jumped slightly. How did these people know my name and where was this voice coming from? I recognised the voice but I couldn't put my finger on who it was.

'Lily' they whispered again. Oh my god, I suddenly knew who it was.

'Kimmie?' I whispered my voice shaking slightly.

'Yeah Lily, we came to bust you out' she replied.

'Oh no I'm hearing things. God I'm going mad' I fretted.

'What? No Lily behind you' Kimmie whispered urgently.

I turned around and sure enough there she was peering through the tiny window just inside my cell.

'Kimmie? What are you doing here?'

'What's going on up there?' A male voice asked impatiently.

'Shhh' Kimmie told whoever it was.

'Who's that?' I whispered.

'Umm no one, umm you'll find out later. What are you doing in there?' Kimmie said hesitantly. I immediately knew she was hiding something from me but I decided now was not the time.

'Demetri put me in here' I said angrily.

'Kimmie what is going on?' the male voice shouted up again.

'Oh will you just be quiet for five minutes, while I get her out' Kimmie whispered to him.

'Wait she's in there?'

'Yes now be quiet' she hissed at him.

'Ok, who is down there?' I asked again now curious that they also knew who I was.

'Umm no one. Now who's that?'

We were talking in hushed whispers because of Lloyd, my guard.

'Oh that's Lloyd and although he's very boring to talk to there is no way I'm wrestling him' I whispered.

Suddenly I sensed movement from Lloyd and quickly spun around realising I must have looked very suspicious with my head nearly hanging halfway out the window.

'What are you doing?' Lloyd asked me. I was stumped. I could never think of good excuses in time.

'Umm …' I hesitated desperately racking my brain for an explanation.

'Your not trying to escape are you?' he asked incredulously.

'No I… I was getting some fresh air' I said slowly. I then frowned; good grief how lame did that sound! For God's sake I'm a flipping vampire; I don't need any _fresh air! _Although Lloyd seemed to accept it and turned back around.

When I was sure he was gone I turned back to Kimmie again.

'What am I going to do?' I asked her but Kimmie was giggling, well I'm glad someone found the way I act under pressure amusing.

'How's the fresh air?' she asked me teasingly.

'Oh be serious will you'

'Sorry' she said sobering.

'Well?'

'Um er, well I don't know, I wasn't expecting you to be in here'

'Oh' I said my face falling.

'Wait, do you think you could knock him out?' Kimmie said.

'What him? Are you serious?' I looked at her incredulously.

'No, look you only have to get him out cold'

'Are we talking about the same person here?' I asked still in shock.

'Yeah. Look you can like stop time hit him round the head then start time again and I'll get through these bars and help you out ok?'

I just stared at her in shock.

'Oh alright umm… got it. You stop time, open these bars; I'll climb through and… we'll both um… Oh I don't know we'll think of something'

'I'm not sure' I said hesitating.

'Oh come on you think he can take both of us out?'

'Yes, alright' I sighed.

LILY- CONTINUED

I wandered over to Lloyd. He turned around swiftly and when he saw me he smiled. I smiled back in away which I hope didn't look too suspicious. I had to make conversation with him, so that Kimmie could creep into here through the window. We'd already managed to break the bars of the window so it was only a matter of getting her in.

'So, Lloyd what did you do before you came to the Volturi- you know when you were human?' I asked.

'Well, I was training to be a doctor but obviously that's never going to happen now.' He replied with a sigh. He looked so upset about it I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

'I know a vampire who's the best doctor I've ever seen.' I said.

Lloyd was really getting into the conversation now and I desperately hoped Kimmie was climbing in.

'Really, perhaps he could give me a few tips!' Lloyd said quite happily.

'Maybe, I mean if I were ever to get out of here, I could ask him for you' I said.

'Wow, thanks Lily' Lloyd replied genuinely looking pleased.

'Lily, now!' Kimmie said.

Immediately I sprung around lunging for the window. Lloyd went to move but he stopped. I turned to look at him but he was just standing there staring at Kimmie and me.

'Lily' he said.

'Yes' I replied expecting him to order me back or something.

'Um, if I let you go, could you maybe try and get me in touch with that vampire doctor of yours.' Lloyd said looking sort of, well almost embarrassed.

I was so shocked I stood frozen for a moment but then I came to my senses and without thinking rushed over to him and gave him a huge hug.

I then stepped back and smiled at him.

'Of course! And thank-you, thank-you, thank-you Lloyd, I officially love you!' I exclaimed all in a rush.

Lloyd chuckled.

'Well hurry up and get moving, I'm going to have to tell the rest of the Volturi about you're great escape!' Lloyd said still smiling.

'Oh no Lloyd you mustn't do that, they'll kill you!' I replied.

'No they wont, you haven't heard my gift yet, its compulsion and it works on all of them, even Aro.' He said proudly.

'Oh, so that's why I've managed to put up with you this long!' I said jokingly.

'Ha, ha very funny and actually I didn't use any on you at all… Now go!' Lloyd said with a grin on his face.

And with that he walked out of the prison.

'Well, that was surprising!' Kimmie said looking slightly confused.

I laughed.

'Yes, yes it was! Now let's get out of here!'

'I'm right behind you!' she replied.

I walked over to the window where a cold breeze of air was drifting through. I went and crouched on the ledge before looking down. Woah! Now, that was a mistake! We were about 30ft up! And from past experience, me and heights, a definite no no. I started to lean back but Kimmie came right up behind me and placed her hands on my back not letting me get back into the room. The window was very small so I was crouched in the tiny gap with my toes hanging off the edge. I could vaguely see a figure below but couldn't work out who it was.

'Oh no you don't, I went to all this trouble attempting to get you and all you're going to do is wimp out!' Kimmie said.

'But Kimmie you know I don't like heights!' I whined.

'Well, Seth will catch you' she replied.

'WHAT! So that's who it is. No, no, no, no, no! I am not jumping out this window' I said stubbornly.

'Well if you're not going to jump, I guess I'm going to have to push you out!' Kimmie said. I couldn't see her face but I could tell she was smiling.

'You wouldn't' I said glaring.

'But that's where you're wrong Lily-, Seth ready?' she replied.

'Ready!' Seth shouted back

'-Coz I would!' Kimmie continued and then with a gentle push I fell down and down and down until I landed in the arms of Seth. Great.

'You're really light' Seth said not putting me down.

I glared before jumping quickly out of his arms and stepping away from him. I heard him sigh but refused to look up. Someone came and put their hand on my shoulder. I quickly shook it off thinking it was Seth but when I turned around I found that it was in fact Kimmie. I smiled at her before turning my back on both of them.

'Well hadn't we better be off then'.

'Lily I- 'Seth said a slightly pleading note in his voice.

'Don't want to hear it' I interrupted not bothering to turn around.

LILY- AGAIN!

The journey back had taken all three of us about a day probably because we were all so tired.

I ran on ahead with Kimmie while Seth lagged behind slightly which to be honest with you I was quite glad about. I thanked Kimmie over and over but somehow I felt that I needed to repay her. We had gone straight to the Cullen's and as they had heard the truth behind my actions from Edward they welcomed us back with open arms.

I had been ignoring Seth for the past three days since then and right now we were all sitting in the Cullen's living room watching little Renesmee dance around with Edward in the centre.

I have to say I think Renesmee was actually the better dancer even though it was supposed to be Edward doing the teaching. I was sitting on a big arm chair right by the grand fire place.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Seth watching me but he'd been doing that for the past three days so I was kind of getting used to it. I looked over to the window where Kimmie was sitting on the inside ledge gazing out. I sighed. I knew what was the matter and I couldn't bear to see her so upset but well, I couldn't see what I could do about it. Suddenly Rosalie looked over at Kimmie and said loudly.

'What's up with her?'

Kimmie immediately looked at me and I looked at Edward and then Edward looked at Kimmie. She then looked at him and nodded slightly.

'I can tell you' Edward admitted.

'Go on then' Rosalie replied.

By now everyone had stopped what they were doing and were all listening in.

'She misses Felix. In fact, she's in love with him' Edward said simply.

Everyone looked astonished for a second until Rosalie replied.

'Well personally I think that's sick!'

This time Kimmie snapped.

'Well you know what, I think you're sick, you so obsessed with your looks, such a drama queen, never thinking of anyone else but yourself and the most sick thing of all, supposedly looking after Bella when she was pregnant, hoping that she would die so that you could have the baby for yourself!'

And with that Kimmie stormed out of the room slamming the door so loud that the sound echoed. There was a sharp intake of breath from Rosalie before she also stormed out of the room. Everyone looked frozen to the spot and Renesmee began to cry.


	13. Chapter 13 An Apology

CHAPTER 13- AN APOLOGY

KIMMIE

I bolted from the room slamming the door so hard behind me it was a wonder it didn't fall off. I sprinted across the Cullen's Garden or field I didn't really know which, until I got to the river that separated the garden between the forest. I wanted to get away from all of them.

Even though I couldn't read their thought's I could pretty much guess what they were thinking, it was written all over their shocked faces and they pretty much thought the same as Rosalie. Ugh!

My temper burned out as quick as it had flared although I was still mad at Rosalie for the harsh thing's she had said. But I did feel the tiniest bit guilty for what I had said to her, I would have thought Emmet would have said something but he didn't.

I leaped neatly over the river and went straight up a tree over looking the river I didn't want to go so far I would worry Lily besides there wasn't anywhere I could go without walking into Sam's pack and I definitely didn't want to walk into Paul again. The tree was just far enough from the house that no one would be able to see me from the house although I could still see it.

I went up to a fairly high branch until I got to one that looked sturdy. I found a branch about three quarters of the way up the tree and tested my weight on it. I sat down on it and leaned against the trunk. I wrapped my arms around my legs dragging them up close to me then rested my head on my knees and just stared at the river without seeing it. The only thing I could see was a face that I couldn't seem to get past. It was Felix's.

I closed my eyes then opened them again but all I could see was him. I sighed and stared at the river again just thinking of anything but him. Unfortunately for me that was easier said than done. I had so many questions in my head about him so many things I didn't get the chance to ask.

Since we got back all I had done was mope for three days and the only people I talked to was Lily or Becky. But I just couldn't find the words to tell Becky what was the matter with me, partly because I was afraid of her reaction but also because I still couldn't believe it myself.

I had more luck talking to Lily she just sat and listened understanding but I still found it hard and it was never a long conversation I would usually make some excuse to leave the room so I didn't have to talk about it but I wasn't fooling Lily any better than I was fooling myself.

Everything I thought of always lead to him in some sort of way, he would just creep back into my train of thought. After a while I just gave up and tried to asses my situation about how I felt about him. I thought he was the sweetest kindest person I had ever met and he made me laugh, he was funny and his smile made me want to melt.

I put my head in my hands. I was in trouble. Because the truth was that Edward was right some voice in my head screamed for me to deny it but I couldn't keep lying to myself. I had to accept it. Besides he probably hated me for most likely getting him into trouble with Aro and giving him so much trouble.

So it was a dead end. He didn't like me so I should just try to forget him. He was never going to come no matter how much I wished. For the past three day's I had just been hoping he would walk through the trees. But he didn't so I just needed to forget him. The only problem was I couldn't. I didn't have one thought that wasn't about him at the moment let alone trying to forget him.

UGH! This was just one big mess and I felt a sudden silly anger towards Felix for just walking into my life and flipping it upside down, without him even knowing he had done it. I sighed a slight smile twitching on my lips, how silly did I sound I mean the other day I had been teasing Lily about Seth and yet here I was in the same kind of mess. Though at least she saw Seth everyday, mine was half way across the world.

I don't know how long I sat there and stared at the river just thinking but I knew it was a long time because it had turned dark and the stars were out. Nobody had come to get me and I was thankful for that I had needed some time to cool down and think. I thought about going back and seeing Lily, Becky and Alice. Alice was brilliant, her enthusiasm was infectious but she had never really got a smile on me since I got back in fact I had hardly smiled at all. I used to smile so much and me and Lily used to just laugh at ourselves for just nothing.

I sat in my tree for a while longer still thinking about Felix, but eventually went back to the Cullen house. I didn't stop walking when I entered the house even though I could feel their stares.

'Kimmie' Esme's soft voice stopped me half way up the stairs. I looked up to her she was sitting with Carlisle, Alice and Jasper (Bella and Edward must have gone back to their cottage) she looked at me wordlessly for a fraction of a second then raced up to me and gave me a big hug. I hugged her back half heartedly then nodded to everyone else and went up stairs to my room.

That night I started to read a book but I found my mind wandering again and I just couldn't get into it. Instead I decided to go see Lily hoping to take my mind off of things and I certainly didn't want to go down stairs to face Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper or worse Rosalie and possibly Emmett although I didn't actually know what his reaction had been to the argument. Deep down I could still feel guilt for what I had said to her, I would have to apologise later for it I decided (if she would talk to me).

I went down the hall and Lily's room was only one door away from mine and Becky's was opposite. I stopped in front of her door and took a deep breath then I knocked softly on her door.

'Lily. Can I come in?' I said creaking the door open just enough so she could see it was me. She was sitting crossed legged on her big bed with a book, like me Lily loved to read books. She shut it and beckoned me in.

'Yeah, sure. Everything ok?' she asked tentatively.

I looked at her in almost disbelief.

'Guess I know the answer to that one. Sorry' she said quietly she patted the bed opposite her and I went and sat leaning against the bed post.

'No it's ok. I just miss him, and I know what that lot think' I said glumly

'You know they don't all think the same as Rosalie' Lily pointed out.

'Yeah I suppose. What I said to her was pretty harsh though I'm going to have to apologise to her later' I said ashamed.

'Still true though' she said.

'Mmm' I mumbled my mind a million miles away.

'Do you want to talk about it?' she asked.

'I don't know. It's just never getting to see him again' I said saddened by the idea.

'You don't know that' she argued fiercely.

'Lily, he's part of the Volturi, if I see him again I'm definitely dead'

'No you wouldn't. Plus you could just see him while you're out'

'Lily we both know that's ridiculously unlikely' I rolled my eyes.

'I'm going to go see Rosalie. Wish me luck' I said getting up.

'Ok see you later' she said.

'Yeah see you later' I said and left the room.

I had only talked to Lily for an hour, so I still had a lot of time to kill before morning, and I could actually do anything. So I thought it was a good time to go see Rosalie.

But I would have to go down stairs most probably to find her. I stopped in the middle of the hall way a listened. Sure enough I heard Rosalie down stairs in the garage and I could also hear Emmett with her. Great, so looks like I would be facing him first and somehow I didn't think he was too happy with me. I took another deep breath and descended the stairs.

When I got to the living room I stopped at the entrance then just walked in. I walked behind the couch Carlisle and Esme were on and Alice and Jasper were sitting on the floor playing chess but it looked like Alice was winning by a long shot. I walked in and everyone looked up. Alice smiled up at me.

'Umm Rosalie and Emmett are in the garage right?' I asked hesitantly.

'Yeah' Alice answered me.

'Well see you later then… if I survive that is' I gave one short laugh.

'You will' Alice said to me, of course she had seen this coming.

I walked to the garage. The door was closed and I could hear Rosalie and Emmett talking. I opened the door softly and Emmett turned round to look to see who it was. When he saw it was me his facial expression changed a tiny bit and Rosalie looked up from under Emmett's jeep but immediately turned her head back to what she was doing. Great.

'Umm can I talk to you for a minute Rosalie?' I asked carefully.

No answer. Emmett got up.

'I'll see you later Rose' he said obviously giving us some privacy.

'Thanks Emmett' I said as he closed the garage door behind him.

'I haven't come to shout at you or anything. But if you could just hear me out' I carried on.

At first she didn't move and I was about to leave when she moved from under the jeep and went over to the work bench and grabbed a piece of cloth and wiped her hands. Then she leaned against the jeep. Her face expectant.

'I'm listening' she said.

'Well what I said was just so stupid and I had no right to say it and I'm just ashamed for saying it and I'm really, really sorry, I… wasn't myself and I lashed out at you for my own problems' I said, it was true it was just unfortunate that Rosalie had pushed me over the edge.

'That's ok and I'm sorry for what I said it was harsh' she said.

I smiled at her.

'So look are we good?' I asked I wasn't sure whether she still hated me or not.

'We're good' she said nodding and smiling.

'Thanks Rosalie' I said and nodded as I left the garage.

When I closed the door I saw Emmett approaching me. I smiled tentatively up at him (seriously Emmett was really quite tall and if you didn't know him he would be very frightening) He gave me a massive grin. I grinned back he gave me a massive hug as he walked past towards the garage door.

'Thanks' he said to me once he put me down.

'What for?' I asked confused.

'For putting her in a better mood' he said simply, Rosalie had probably heard but I didn't think she would care. I smiled.

'That's ok' I said and turned towards the sitting room. Now that was done I felt a little better, the only problem was I was left with (I looked at my watch) another three hours until morning. Three more hours to think about _him_.

I walked into the living room think of what I could. I was thinking I would go see Lily and do something fun, like painting our nails or experimenting with hair styles. Then I had an idea. I went into the living room. Alice had beaten Jasper at chess and now they were playing cards, I honestly didn't know why Jasper even bothered.

'Alice?' I asked she looked up at me smiling again I tried to return the smile but by I her face I could tell I didn't get it right.

'Yeah'

'Can I borrow your iphone please I want to play the games' I said feeling incredibly childish. Jasper and Alice laughed.

'Absolutely' she tossed it to me and caught it neatly.

'Thanks, I'll bring it back later' I said and spun around to walk up the stair case.

Lily and I sat for ages playing a game on Alice's' phone but we were getting nowhere. It was called the imbecile game and we had got to the last round but couldn't figure it out. We took turns getting more annoyed with it by the minute.

After 30 minutes of trying to do the last level we thought of something even funnier than watching each other getting frustrated. We gave it to Emmett. But 10 minutes later that was the end of that. Alice was not impressed and Emmett was sentenced to buy her a new one.

But it was worth it. Lily and I had, had laughing fit's (from a safe distance) watching him. So in the end we ended up with a lot of little metal bits, one very angry and annoyed Emmett and I ended up without a distraction.

Great. Still worth it to see Emmett's face and Alice's. I swear Emmett almost looked scared when he saw Alice. After that I gave up with distractions and tried to think of something to do tomorrow. I went up stairs back to my room and laid down on my bed for what?, the thousandth time today. Ugh. It was so unfair and the fact that he was torturing me without even lifting a finger was even worse. How are you supposed to fight someone who isn't actually physically hurting you?

I sighed. I'm in trouble. I spent the rest of the night until morning thinking about something I could do. I needed to get out and do something that could possibly take my mind off of Felix for a while.

By morning I had thought of an idea. I planned to go shopping hopefully with Lily and Alice, if they would go with me. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't want to go with me, I mean I had been a miserable mope since we got back.

I went down stairs to see Jake in the fridge stuffing his face, Seth was right behind him. I walked into the living room. Everyone was in there talking and when I walked in Renesmee came running up to me launched into my arms to give me a massive hug. But the funny thing was everyone stopped talking when I came in.

Awkward. I gave Renesmee a finale gentle hug then put her down and she ran straight back to Bella and Edward. I looked round Emmett was sitting with Rosalie on the arm chair Edward and Bella were by the window with Renesmee. Lily was sitting in the other arm chair near Alice and Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the sofa with Jasper. I decided to break the silence.

'You must spend like a fortune on food at the rate those two pigs eat' I said jokingly to Esme who smiled. It worked everyone laughed and I sighed in relief.

'Hey I take offence in that' I heard Jake shout from the kitchen.

'Yeah me too' Seth added.

But they only made us all laugh more.

I walked over to where Lily and Alice were.

'Umm hey do you guys want to go shopping?' I asked.

'Absolutely' Alice said straight away.

'Sorry Kimmie, I'm, um doing something with Seth today' she said carefully.

'Oooooohhhhhhh'

'Uh no, not like that' she fixed me a hard glare. But I just couldn't pass up the chance.

'Well no tongues, now' I said jokingly.

Everyone laughed. Seth stepped around the corner laughing.

'Kimmie! Absolutely not' Lily raged at me.

I just laughed.

'I wouldn't mind' Seth said.

'No I didn't think you would' I replied facing him.

'Yeah well, I would, thank you very much' Lily said getting more annoyed by the minute. I turned to Seth again.

'Well I want you to look after my girl, and I want her back by 10:00pm because that's her curfew and if she doesn't come home in perfect condition then you'll have me to deal with young man do you understand?' I said jokingly. Emmett was having fit's of roaring laughter.

'Yes ma'am' Seth replied going along with it as he snickered. He struck a salute.

'Hey still here, stop talking about me like I'm not in the room' Lily said looking at Seth then she turning her glare on me.

'And you, I do not have a dead line or a curfew. Thank you very much' she said to me.

'Excuse me… Don't you talk to me… like that young lady… or you're grounded' I was laughing so hard now it was hard to get a sentence out. Everyone else was laughing. I could even see a slight smile playing on Lily's lips. But whether that was because I was finally starting to act a little bit more normal or that she actually found my comment's funny, I didn't know.

Lily just sighed and gave up shaking her head at me.

'Well come on then let's go' Alice said eagerly

'Alright, yeah. You ready Becky?' I asked turning to face her.

'Yep' she said jumping up.

'Well Alice I finally get a ride in your Porsche' I said as we walked out the door towards the garage.

'Bye' I called over my shoulder.

'Bye' they all replied like a chorus.


	14. Chapter 14 Lily and Seths Mission

CHAPTER 14- LILY AND SETH'S MISSION

LILY

As soon as the door had slammed behind Kimmie, Becky and Alice I rushed up to the room I was staying in. I changed out of my current clothes and pulled on my favourite pair of denim skinny jeans and a comfortable vest top. I didn't feel the cold so that wouldn't be a problem and I wanted to wear something which would be good to travel in.

I sat down on the edge of my bed and began to think through what I was about to attempt. Was I being crazy? Yes. Was I being stupid? Probably, but if this was the only way to help Kimmie I think it was worth being a bit stupid. Besides I had Seth. I sighed, that wasn't the most comforting thought ever. I got up and ran downstairs to get Seth. I wanted to get this over and done with as quickly as possible.

I found Seth sitting on a sofa near the front of the house. He had his head in his hands and a worried expression etched onto his face.

'You ok?' I said quietly. I was leaning against the door frame.

He sat up quickly.

'Yeah, sure' Seth replied indifferently. 'You?'

'Fine' I said.

An awkward silence fell between us.

Suddenly Seth glanced up at me.

'Lily, what happens if you… I mean we, get hurt?'

I frowned confused.

'Why are you so worried all of a sudden?'

'I just, I dunno'

'You don't have to come' I said haughtily.

'No, I want to' he replied hastily.

'Well good' I said smiling slightly. He grinned back.

'May I say Miss Lily, you are looking smashing today' Seth said imitating my English accent.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't hide my smile. Seth looked at me with fake shock.

'Why did Miss Lily just smile at me?'

'No!' I immediately replied, wiping the smile off my face. 'Now come on'

I walked out of the door quickly.

'I just don't get that girl' I heard Seth mutter, supposedly to himself.

'SETH!' I called.

'Coming' he replied meekly.

Suddenly I thought of something. I remembered back to when I'd been in the prison in the Volturi's home. Lloyd had been the guard who had let me go and I'd said that in return I would talk to Carlisle about how he could possibly train Lloyd to become a doctor. I immediately went and knocked on Carlisle's study.

'Come in' Carlisle said.

I walked into his study while gazing around at the amazing portraits on his walls. A few of them involved the Volturi and just that picture made me shiver. I was pretty much terrified of them but this was something I had to do. I quickly changed the subject to Lloyd.

'Hey Lily, what can I do for you?' Carlisle asked.

'Hi Carlisle, well when I was in the prison I kind of got to know the guard who was outside my cell. He was called Lloyd and his gift was compulsion but that wasn't the most unusual thing about him.' I could tell I'd got Carlisle's attention.

'He said before he'd been changed, he had been training as a doctor, I immediately mentioned that I'd met a vampire doctor and he was the best doctor I knew. He asked if he could meet you.'

'Of course he can. I'd love to meet him' Carlisle replied smiling.

I grinned back. 'Thanks Carlisle'

'Anytime Lily'.

I turned around and noticed Seth leaning in the doorframe. That wiped the grin off my face. I walked past him briskly accidently brushing shoulders. He stared down at me. I blushed and quickly walked out of the room.

About two days later we arrived together in Volterra. I had actually been their half a day earlier than Seth and had quite rightly mocked him when he had arrived panting and sweating.

'You took your time' I said.

'You're faster, than you look' he panted back.

I grinned, flashing some bright white fangs at him. He flinched.

'You just got beaten by a girl' I mocked. Seth scowled.

'A vampire girl'

'Still a girl'

He glared at me and I glared back. We were standing less than a metre away from each other and as he was so tall I had to crane my neck up to actually look into his eyes. Which just so happened to be a very nice chocolate brown colour.

I shook my head and stepped abruptly away from him. I heard him sigh as I turned my back on him and gazed up at the colossal castle which towered over me. It was a beautiful place, made out of stone bricks and some beautiful creatures lived their. Shame they were beautiful, _evil _creatures who were not very likely to just gladly welcome a runaway prisoner and a werewolf back into their home.

'You ready for this?' I asked not turning around.

'Lily I-' Seth started.

'Save it' I replied snappily before heading towards the castle. Seth followed bowing his head slightly.

'I have a plan' I murmured. 'We need to go around the back, to where the prison is, you know where to find it, right?'

'Yes' Seth said simply.

'Good. Then I climb through the window go along the prison corridor turn left at the door and go to Felix's room which just so happens to be on the same floor as the prison. I then persuade Felix to come with me, we both climb out the window, we let him go on ahead and then both of us follow him to get back to the Cullen's. Simple' I finally finished.

Seth just stood there dumbfounded.

'Right so where's the prison?' I asked.

'This way' he replied still looking very confused. I followed him around the back of the caste until we came to a high up window. I glanced at Seth.

'Give me a leg up' I said.

Seth pushed me up and I reached for the window. Grabbing onto the inside ledge of it I tugged myself into my old cell. I glanced around quickly but soon realised no-one was their. I leant back out of the window to see Seth staring up at me. He grinned at me and I felt myself beginning to smile back but quickly covered it with a cough.

'Um, no-ones here so I'm gonna head to the corridor' I said.

Seth nodded. I turned to go but Seth called me back.

'Lily, be careful' He said.

I just nodded.

I turned and went down to the door at the end of the corridor. The floor was made of cold hard stones and the only light in the corridor beyond the prison cells were large candles hanging on the walls. I let my eyes become accustomed to the light before heading down the left part of the corridor. My footsteps echoed around so I quickened my pace hoping to reach Felix before someone else caught me first. I glanced around and finally came to a door. I knocked quickly desperate for Felix to answer. The door flung open. Although it wasn't Felix who answered, it was Demetri.

My mouth fell open in surprise while Demetri just stared at me in shock.

'Who's at the door' a voice asked from inside the room. I glanced up hopefully. I recognised the voice, it was Felix.

'No-one' Demetri replied glaring at me.

I went to call out to him but Demetri clasped his hand over my mouth. 'I'll be back later Felix; I've um got some business to attend to'

'Ok see you.' Felix replied.

Demetri slammed the door shut with his free hand still clasping my mouth. He then grabbed my arm and tugged me into a small room, almost a cupboard, opposite Felix's room.

'Get your filthy hands off me!' I yelled struggling as soon as Demetri removed his hands.

'Shut up!' he replied. 'I can't believe you got away!'

I didn't say anything, instead glaring at him.

'Lily' Demetri whispered. 'How could you?'

I recoiled in shock.

'Im sorry, what? You're the one who put me in flippin prison!' I cried.

'I thought it would change your mind' he muttered.

'Well, surprise, surprise it didn't work!' I said exasperatedly.

'I know that now, but you came back' Demetri said staring at me intently, slightly edging towards me.

'No, no, no, no, no you've got completely the wrong idea about me I didn't come here for you I came for Felix' I said quickly.

'What?' he said, some emotion, which I couldn't quite work out, flashed across his face.

'Yes, so if you don't mind I'd better be going' I said reaching for the door.

'Wait your not going anywhere' Demetri said standing in front of the door.

'But I have to!' I said impatiently.

'No you don't, and you're not leaving until I know what the hell is going on here!' Demetri yelled.

'Well, I'm afraid that's not going to happen' I replied.

Demetri glared at me.

I slowly backed away until my back was resting against the door. Demetri smiled with no humour. He knew I was trapped.

'Oh dear, little Lily seems to be trapped' he mocked. 'Who's gonna save you now?'

'Oh trust me I don't need to be saved' I smiled back. 'There's one person who you can never put in a trap'

'And who might that be?' he asked.

'Me' I replied. I quickly grabbed the door handle and lunged out of it immediately slamming it behind me just before Demetri could get out. I locked it quickly knowing it might buy me some time.

'LILY' Demetri yelled.

I ignored his cries and rushed to Felix's door. I banged on it with both fists.

'Felix, Felix!' I practically screamed. I glanced behind me and the hinges of the door Demetri was trapped behind began to come off.

'Alright, alright just coming' Felix said unbelievably calmly.

He swung the door open his jaw dropping at the sight of me.

'Come on surely I don't look that ugly' I joked before collapsing into the room.

'Lily what the…' he said.

'Just let me explain and please tell Demetri if he bursts into this room to leave me alone!' I said.

'Ok then' Felix said. I was surprised he believed me so easily.

'Felix I-' I started but was interrupted by some banging on the door.

'I know you're in their Lily!' Demetri yelled.

'Go away Demetri, she's with me' Felix called back.

'Im going to Aro' he replied.

'Oh my god we have to be quick, listen to me Felix' I said urgently. 'Kimmie really needs you, please can you just come back with me to her, I think she's in love with you'

Felix was silent for a moment.

'Ok'

'Seriously Felix she-' I paused 'Wait, what did you say?'

'Ok' he repeated. 'Well don't just stand there we've got to leave!'

'Oh right, of course' I hastily replied getting up from where I was standing. 'Follow me'.

We both sprinted along the corridor and to through the prison. I leant out of the window to see Seth waiting for us.

'Hey, Seth!' I called.

He glanced up a look of relief flashing across his face.

'I've got him'

'Awesome!'

Felix jumped down. Oh no not again me and my phobia of heights!

Seth as if reading my mind quickly spoke. 'Its ok, I'll catch you'

'Why does that not really make me feel any better' I muttered to myself. Shutting my eyes tightly I jumped… and landed safely in the arms of Seth.

'You can let go of me now' I said sharply. Seth let go making me land smack down on the floor. 'OW!'

'You wanted to be put down' he said smiling.

'Right Felix I'm guessing you know Kimmie's scent so you go on ahead I just need to quickly chat to Lily about something'

'Right' Felix said before dashing off into the night.

I immediately turned away from him.

'Lily I… I need tell you something' Seth said.

'What' I replied impatiently, turning to face him.

'Recently I imprinted' he said looking at me nervously.

I glanced down at the floor.

'I know' I whispered.

'What?' he replied. 'How?'

That was when I lost it and all the anger which had been building up inside me, exploded.

'HOW? Hmm let me think, I don't know you at all but you'd do anything for me, you constantly try and protect me, you stare at me like, like I don't know but you stare and Kimmie worked it out within about a day! Oh no, I have no idea, HOW I KNEW!' I yelled at him.

'I can't do anything about it' he said quietly edging slightly towards me.

'Get away from me' I said slowly backing away. 'This can't happen!'

'It already has' Seth murmured quietly.

'NO IT HASN'T!' I basically screamed at him. 'It can't happen, we're mortal enemies, werewolves and vampires... IT'S NOT NORMAL!'

'Lily please' Seth said.

'NO! Seth, I can't… I can't do this' I whispered.

'Why?' his anger sparking up. 'Because you're afraid? You know you haven't exactly been the nicest person to me, but do you know what, the minute you say something hurtful, the second you do something spiteful you just have to give me one small smile and I instantly forgive you, because you know what, I'm in lo-'

'Don't say it' I interrupted my voice wavering slightly and it wasn't until then that I realised my whole body was shaking. 'Because I've got something I think you need to hear.'

Seth nodded for me to continue.

'I hate you Seth Clearwater.'

I watched Seth's face crumple before turning and running into the darkness of the forest.

I had run non-stop for a day until I finally reached the Cullen's house. I had caught up with Felix and although we had been waiting there for the whole afternoon there was still no sign of Seth.

'We're just going to have to go in without him' I finally said guiltily, my brain replaying the last time I'd seen him over and over again. 'Oh by the way Felix, Kimmie, um, well she doesn't actually know I came to get you.'

'SHE WHAT!' Felix exclaimed.

'Look, it'll be fine. She loves you, you love her' I said 'You do love her, don't you?'

'Of course I do' Felix replied.

'Oh thank God. I mean I did not just risk my butt back there to find you don't even love her' I breathed a sigh of relief. We entered the Cullen's home swiftly.

'Right, you stay here hidden in the hallway, until I come and get you ok' I whispered to Felix. He nodded his head nervously. 'Ok you hide in that cupboard there' I said indicating to a small door. Felix looked at me like I was mad. 'Just do it'

'You know you're quite a controlling person'

'I'm warning you…'

'Kinda bossy too'

'Felix!'

'Fine I'm going in'

I shut the door behind him before going into the large kitchen and was very surprised to see the entire pack in their. Even Sam Uley. Jacob noticed me first and immediately marched up to me aggressively.

'Where is he' He demanded.

'Where's who?' I replied.

'SETH!' he yelled.

'I don't know' I whispered glancing at the floor.

'What happened?' Sam demanded.

'We had an um, we had a fight' I said pretending to still be very interested in the floor.

'What did you say to him?' Leah rose from her spot at the table.

'I told him, I knew about the imprint' I said. 'Thanks for letting me know about that, guys'

'He swore us all to secrecy' Embry said quietly.

'What did you say after that?' Sam egged me on.

'I told him the truth; I told him I hated him'

The entire pack gasped exactly in unison, which would have been really funny if we weren't under the current circumstances.

'How could you?' Leah whispered angrily.

'We have to go out and find him' Sam announced suddenly. Everyone agreed and stood up to leave.

'Wait-' I said. 'You're going to miss Kimmie and Felix's reunion.' I knew that was a pathetic excuse but I really didn't want them to go find Seth. They all looked at me incredulously.

'Unbelievable' Jacob muttered.

'In case you hadn't noticed one of our best friends has just had his heart broken and is out their all alone' Sam said angrily. One by one they filed out of the kitchen, already discussing their plans and tactics. Jared, the last one to leave gave me a hard glare before slamming the door in my face.

'Lily?' A voice said from on the stairs. The petite figure dashed down the stairs and enveloped me in a huge hug.

'Good to see you to Kimmie' I laughed slightly.

'Look Kimmie before you say anything I have to show you something'

Kimmie glanced at me highly confused. Quickly I dragged her so that she was standing directly in front of the cupboard Felix was hiding in.

'Well open the door then' I said smiling. Kimmie looked at me like I was mad.

'It's a cupboard Lily' Kimmie said.

'Ah, but not just any cupboard it has something special in it.'

'Look, Lily I know how obsessed you are with Ben Barnes and everything but I am not going to try and get into Narnia with you'

I couldn't help but laughing at that.

'No, no, no just open it!'

'Fine' Kimmie said rolling her eyes. The door swung slowly open.

'Surprise!' I said happily.


	15. Chapter 15 Gotcha!

**I'm here AmzyK5089! Im sorry I haven't uploaded in... 5 MONTHS OR SOMETHING! I have decided as you have stayed faithful to Dreams Of Twilight, I 100% promise to upload again very very soon! Thank you for still wanting to read :D Please keep reading as I love that you are enjoying the story so far... **

**Thanks again**

**LoveLouise xxx  
**

CHAPTER 15- GOTCHA!

KIMMIE

The Cullen house disappeared behind us as we sped away to Seattle. We talked, giggled and laughed. I'd never been to Seattle before and I took in all the sights with curiosity. I saw loads of shops as we passed to the parking lot and I made a mental list of all the ones I wanted to go to.

We shopped for hours and hours. We went in all the shops at least twice. We all bought new shoes and Alice also bought a bag, Becky bought a cardigan, I - on top of the shoes -also bought a dress, skinny jeans and a pair of denim shorts (ok I went a bit overboard) and all with Alice and Becky's approval.

Not to mention the dress I bought Lily. She had said she'd really liked it but hadn't bought it at the time and I knew she regretted it. I also knew she was going to love it, so I bought it for her as a present (who knew maybe Lily could wear it on her _next date_ with Seth) I smirked.

We were walking out of Top Shop and it was about time we started heading back. But there was just one shop left I needed to go to. I wouldn't be long so I said I'd meet them back at Alice's porche. I strolled down the pavement dodging all the people. It was still really busy, and even though we had been here for what felt like a week the sun was only just setting. The different shades of orange, yellow and red were lovely.

'Um, Hey you!' someone called. I was just standing outside my shop (WHSmith, I was in desperate need of a new book) when I turned to the sound of shouting that I thought was being directed at me, and sure enough a boy was jogging up to me. The only thing was I had no idea who he was.

The boy stopped short in front of me but didn't come very close and his fists were shaking very slightly. Something only vampire eyes would notice. He was a tall lanky boy with a nice natural tan, and short cut hair a lot like Sam's – I shuddered remembering – and suddenly I smelt the wet dog smell that I had become so used to smelling now in the Cullen's house that I was able to identify him a bit better. Werewolf.

'You're… Kimmie right?' the boy asked a bit unsure.

'Umm yeah…. And you are?' I asked hesitantly.

'Oh that's right you won't recognise me like this you probably remember me better as a wolf. I'm Embry Call' he said politely.

He didn't offer his hand but I didn't take offence he was in Sam's pack and I would have thought it took him alot to even just come up to talk to me, let alone want to be friends.

'Oh yeah that's right, sorry. Hi' I said. I didn't feel quite as frightened of this boy as I did some of the others in his pack. He seemed nice probably someone I would have got along with… if I was human.

'Hey, I was gonna ask if you had seen Seth today? Cause I haven't seen him all day and Jake said he was with you and Lily' he said

'Uh sorry, he's not with me he's out somewhere with Lily but I don't know where' I said apologetically.

'Oooooooooooo' Embry crowed and I laughed.

'I said the same thing' I smiled.

'But don't worry I told him to have her back by 10:00pm' I said jokingly

He smirked.

'Could you give him a message?'

'Yeah sure'

'Tell him we're all having a bonfire night up on the cliff and the whole tribes going including Jake and Leah and tell him we all want him to come too' Embry said. I memorised the words as he said them so I wouldn't forget.

'Ok' I nodded.

'Cool, well thanks then. Bye' he said and strolled off.

Well that was odd to say the least. I walked into the store and rushed to find the book I wanted. I paid for it then rushed out, back to the car at and acceptable human speed. It had been 30 minutes when I got back to the car. So much for being quick.

I apologised to Alice and Becky but they said it was fine and then I told them why I was so late. Their expressions went immediately wary.

We got back to the Cullen's at about 10:00 pm, as Alice had decided to take us for a detour in her car. I immediately went to find Lily.

But when I got to her room I found it empty. I had knocked first of course but I couldn't hear her in there. I opened the door and sure enough she wasn't in there.

I walked down stairs and out into the garden to find the Cullen's watching Emmett and Jasper fighting. Not really fighting they were only joking and having fun.

I walked up to stand beside Bella.

'Hey, does anybody know where Lily is?' I asked.

Suddenly Jasper and Emmett froze. Then everyone was looking at each other with weird questioning looks on their faces. Everyone immediately turned to Carlisle.

'What? What? What did I do?' I asked a bit panicked.

'Nothing' Carlisle said turning to smile at me. Jasper and Emmett started to fight again.

'They just aren't back yet. That's all' He continued

'We're just getting a bit worried about them' Esme said

'It is after ten as well. They're 10 minutes late' Edward added

I sighed slightly relieved.

'Oh no, I wouldn't start worrying till tomorrow if I were you. Lily is always late' I said giggling a little.

'I'll tell her that shall I Kimmie' Becky said coming out to join us.

We watched everyone take turns fighting, but they were never serious. We even saw Renesmee try her luck against Jacob (in his human form of course) it was very funny to watch. It was even funnier when Renesmee managed to pin him.

'Gotcha' Renesmee declared triumphantly.

We laughed.

'Oh Jake the shame' I said still giggling as Renesmee got up and straightened herself out.

'Yeah bro that's just embarrassing' Leah added helping Jacob up.

Renesmee walked back over to where Bella and I were standing, still laughing a little.

'Oh you go girl, high five' I said and she high fived me smiling widely.

Edward stepped forward again, and I wondered if I would get a go at this but I thought I'd sound very childish if I whined it was my go.

Edward turned and smiled at me.

'Not at all Kimmie you are quite right it is you go' he said smiling and beckoning me over. My head whirled around. Of course he can read my mind. Damn. Edward turned to me and winked slightly. I grinned at him hesitantly before turning away slightly.

'But I don't know how' I said shyly. Everyone was looking at me.

'Don't worry I'll go easy on you' Emmett said stepping forward.

'Emmett since when did you ever go easy on anybody?' I said matter-of-factly.

'Actually Kimmie you are still quite new and I would be willing to bet that you are still stronger than any of us' Edward said looking from me to Bella.

'Yes tell me again Emmett how it felt to lose to a girl?' Bella said teasing him.

This wiped the grin off Emmett's face. He snarled.

'You want a rematch Sis?' he said challengingly sinking slightly into his crouch.

'No twice was enough for me' Bella said grinning. Edward was trying hard not to laugh. Come to think of it everyone was trying very hard not to laugh.

I was the one who couldn't hold it in. I laughed one short burst.

'She beat you twice? I knew she had beaten you once but twice' I said shaking my head and giggling.

'Yes I beat him at the rematch, the next day' Bella said smiling but hadn't budged an itch from her casual stance.

'That's nearly as bad as Jake getting beaten by Renesmee' I said turning back to Emmett

'Shut up' he hissed at me.

'Besides it won't happen again' Emmett said straightening up and calming a little.

'Come on Kimmie I'll teach you' Jasper said coming up behind me, and for the first time since I was a vampire I was actually caught off guard and I jumped when Jasper came up behind me.

He led me into the middle of the circle, and I suddenly felt very self-conscious.

'Ok I only want to learn the basics so I can beat him' I said jabbing a thumb over my shoulder towards Emmett.

'That shouldn't take too long then' Jasper said grinning at Emmett

Emmett smiled back sarcastically.

I turned back to Jasper.

'Right try getting into a fighting crouch for starters' that's exactly what I did. He taught me loads of moves Edward even taught me a few. It was about an hour later that they deemed me fit enough to play against Emmett.

'Come on then Emmett I'm good to go' I said waving Emmett forward

'No foul play, and no serious fighting' Esme said as Emmett stepped forward and I leaned forward into my crouch. He did the same.

'Don't worry Esme I have a plan' I said winking. Edward started laughing.

'Good thinking Kimmie' Edward said reading my plan in my thought's

Alice giggled too.

'Will it work?' I asked her.

'I'm almost certain it will' Alice nodded.

'Ha play all the mind games you want, they aren't going to save you now. It's brawn over brains in this game' Emmett said as we started to circle slowly.

'We'll see' I said smiling and then I lunged.

Emmett dodged neatly and I ended up the other side of him I jumped back managing to stop Emmett from grabbing me. I decided it was time for the plan.

'So Emmett how's the iphone hunting going' I said tauntingly

He hissed and lunged at me, he caught my arm but I managed to shake him off. 'Come on Kimmie concentrate.' I calmed myself.

'Not too well I take it' I said following through with the plan. But I knew I had to up my game and concentrate because I was making silly, clumsy mistakes. I side stepped his attack and caught his arm but he twisted out of my grip. I started to take the offensive as I quickly learned being on the defensive was not an option.

'Fine, no thanks to you' Emmett said I giggled and he got even more annoyed and charged at me but I easily dodged

'How far was it again that you got on imbecile test? I don't think you even got past whole level but doesn't that mean a dog's smarter than you?' I said laughing Emmett snarled then grunted as I landed a blow in his stomach even though I didn't hit him hard enough to hurt just to make him stagger back a step.

My plan was working wonderfully Emmett was getting so annoyed and angry that he was focusing to much on that anger instead of the fight which meant he was slipping up and making mistakes, and now I had him on the defensive.

'Aww don't worry Emmett me and Lily will help you with your spelling' I said smiling sinking to his left. He snarled again. I was really getting on his nerves now, and it was because of that I was able to win the fight.

I charged at him looking as if I was just trying to rugby tackle him. But at the last minute just before he was about to move I jumped right over Emmett landing right behind him again and this time I had caught him off guard. I didn't waste my opportunity I spun to grab his arm then turned back and swung Emmett to the floor in front of me face first I kept hold of his arm and perched on his back and pulled his arm up behind his back.

'Gotcha. Pin!' I said in triumph and absolute satisfaction

'Woop woop! Go Kimmie!' Becky said as I got up and high-fived Alice.

I turned to Jasper.

'Do I pass my test, coach?' I said giggling.

'With flying colours' Jasper said grinning at me.

'You cheated you didn't play fair' Emmett said dusting himself off. I knew he didn't like losing but I could see from his face that he wasn't angry with me.

'Never said I would' I said shaking my head

'Besides _I_ thought it was pretty genius if I do say so myself' I said in a bright tone jokingly. Everyone laughed.

We carried on all night playing each other. I played against Edward and Jasper (the less said about that the better) I was on the floor in 5 seconds against Jasper and I only lasted like a second long with Edward. Jacob left after that, it had gone 12 and he needed sleep he had said and Leah went with him. I played Rosalie after that and beat her (only just) to my pleasure.

Alice and Edward played against each other and it was so funny they hardly moved but they never stopped staring at each other with narrowed eyes. They were concentrating so much it was actually hilarious me and Becky couldn't stop laughing. They refused to give up until ten minutes later and they had only moved 5 times Edward straightened and forfeited. Alice was ecstatic.

I saw everyone play. Esme and Carlisle even had a go. I insisted on playing Edward again and we decided to do a triple team and Alice and Bella sided with me. We did ask Becky but she said no since she played Jasper and ripped her new cardigan, she wasn't happy to say the least.

But Jasper and Emmett sided with Edward so we were ready to go. Bella faced off Edward. I faced off Jasper and Alice faced off Emmett. Renesmee was on the side lines shouting 'GO GIRLS TEAM!' It was going well for us right up until the point where I wasn't paying attention and ended up being backed up away from the rest of my team and towards the river.

I tried to take the offensive but Jasper was just so good at this it was ridiculous. I decided that I was too close to the river and that it was limiting my room I tried to get around him left or right but he just blocked me every time. Then I came up with an idea that created my downfall (literally) I decided to try to jump over him but when I was above his head he grabbed my ankle and started to fling me down.

But I managed to kick him in the arm which made him let go of my ankle unfortunately that sent me instead of slamming onto the ground I went flying…..into the river and got absolutely drenched. I was completely mortified.

'You have got to be kidding me' I said in a gasp

Jasper gave me a sympathetic look reading my emotion

'Sorry' he said in a soft tone also trying not to laugh

'Well clearly I'm going to need a towel' I said getting up and started walking towards the house. But I stopped in front of Jasper

'Oh you laugh now Jasper because I _will _get you back for this' I said sweetly then carried on toward the house in search of a towel and hairdryer.

After I changed into fresh clothes I chose to wear my jeggings and my pink and black checker shirt with my black waist belt. It was my favourite top. I blow dried my hair and then straightened my fringe since I had got wet it had gone curly and puffy.

I frowned in the mirror at one curl that refused to stay straight. I tried a few more times with the straighteners then growled in frustration.

'Really now? I am not in the mood' I said still looking in the mirror.

'Who are you talking to?' I spun to face Alice standing in the door way, with a very questioning look on her face. But when I faced her she noticed the curl that stuck out.

'Oh' she said understanding

'Mmm I'm having a bad hair day' I turned back to the mirror.

'Hang on a sec' Alice said and I heard her whisk out of the room. Then appear half a minute later standing next to the mirror facing me. She sprayed my fringe a few times with some sort of liquid.

'Ok, now try' she said smiling and nodding.

I pulled the straighteners across the curl and it turned out miraculously straight I gaped.

'How in the world? What is that?' I said turning back to her with a strange confused smile.

'Ah that's a secret. You're welcome by the way' she said grinning and walking towards the door.

'Oh sorry thanks, and hey…' Alice stopped at the door and looking back at me with a friendly face

'That would never have happened if Jasper hadn't pushed me in the river' I pointed out but I smiled meaning it jokingly. She laughed and shook her head then left.

I looked out my window at the impending clouds that were light which told me it was morning. Wait morning … and Lily wasn't back yet. I processed this in a few seconds. I then ran the Carlisle's study. I stopped at his door and took a deep breath trying to calm myself then I knocked.

'Come in' I opened the door. I jumped straight to the point

'Have you seen Lily yet?' I asked hastily. His face went suddenly wary.

'No sorry Kimmie' Carlisle said looking a little uncomfortable.

'Ok, thanks' I left and shut the door behind me. I ran down stairs to and into the living room where Alice, Bella and Rosalie were all huddled around a computer with Renesmee sitting on Alice's lap.

'Hey you haven't seen Lily around have you?' four set's of eyes turned to look at me and they all had a slightly wary glint in the.

'Why does everyone keep looking at me like that?' I said I had noticed the change in everyone when I mention Lily.

'Sorry we haven't seen her' Bella answered me

'Oh … ok' I was really starting to get worried about Lily now.

'Look do you know if any of the boys have seen her or Seth? Because I'm really starting to get worried about them' I admitted

'Umm actually Lily sent me a text earlier saying she'd be back later' Alice said hastily. But for some reason those words didn't make me feel any better and I didn't trust them.

'When?' I asked a bit sceptical.

'At 1:00' Alice answered again very quickly a bit too quickly if you ask me.

'But that was like nearly 7 hours ago' I said with a dark edge. I knew they were lying to me. But the question was why?

'Well … yeah but …..' the look I gave Alice said give it a rest because honestly how dumb did she think I was?

'Look do you know where she is?' I said my next course of action was going to be based on this answer. Obviously they were hiding something from me but I just didn't have the time right now. If they said no then I would go searching for them but if they did I would demand to know. If they just stayed silent then I was seriously going to lose it and we were going to fall out.

'We don't know' Bella said honestly

'Right well I'm going to go look for them' I said walking of to the kitchen. But when I turned the corner I walked straight into Jacob. I immediately sprang back in shock.

'Sorry … I'm just far off today. I swear my minds in a different world' I said but then I caught a glimpse of his face that was serious and my body went ridged as he looked at me with a fierce glare.

'Have you seen Lily or Seth yet?' well clearly I wasn't the only one looking for them but it was clear who he was blaming partly for the reason they weren't back yet. Well this was all one big mess. Knew I shouldn't have trusted Seth. We've known him for what a few weeks. Grrr.

I was hesitant to answer because I knew full well if I told him the truth, that I hadn't seen them and didn't know where they were I knew he would go to the pack which in turn would also come to me and to be honest I really didn't want to be anywhere near them.

They had given me a fright and I hardly knew them and even though I was a vampire well I was still quite small and well the werewolves, they were about twice the size of me and even when they were humans they were still about two heads taller than me!

'Ummm…. Well…' I was having a mind blank I couldn't think of one excuse.

'Don't waste my time' Jacob said stepping closer, half threatening me half willing me to answer.

'Well…. I don't know' I sighed

'Right' Jacob said a strolled out of the French doors.

'No wait' but Jake was already gone and well on his way to the pack

'Damn' I cursed. I was going to have to find Lily and Seth very quickly. Or things were going to get ugly.

I ran out the doors without another thought.


End file.
